Sacrifice
by MisplacedHyperQuill
Summary: The curse was diverted and Aurora remains safe, but as it goes, a price follows. The clock is ticking as Aurora and Diaval find a way to revive Maleficent from her own curse, all within the confines of their manic enemy. That isn't enough, as the duties of court become and obstacle for Aurora- namely a union between her kingdom and one of a familiar face. Will Maleficent wake? R&R!
1. Prologue

_Aurora_…

The whispers called her, a chant compelling her to follow its path to her doom. She knew it, somewhere in the deepest conscious of her mind, she knew that this was it, and she knew that she mustn't go, that she should go back to her room, where all was safe, but those voices were soft, so sweet; they would make the pain go away, they would make her feel better.

There would be no more betrayal.

And suddenly, they was gone. The voices vanished abruptly, and the thin sheen of green lighting her path evaporated, extinguishing any light in the dark hallway. In the pitch-blackness, clarity flooded through Aurora's mind. Breathing heavily, she ran, far, all the way back to the confines of her room.

…

When the orange and pink skies darkened, and the white moon rose, the doors burst open, and she calmly met the surprised guards.

"Your Majesty…" they spluttered "We apologise, we thought-"  
"That's alright," Aurora answered with a wave of her hand. The title was unfamiliar to her- she didn't like it. "do you think I could leave now? The sun has set, the curse does not apply anymore."

"I-I,"

"Thank you." She stated, pushing past the stunned men.

Not waiting for any response, Aurora stepped quietly down the stairs, away from her prison, though not truly away.

She could not recall, exactly, the path she had taken to her apparent fate, and curiosity willed her to not sleep until she found it. The corridors she walked along now were dimly lit with hanging torches. The flickering flames and the sharp _clacks_ of her footsteps were all she could hear.

When voices reached her ears, physical, human voices, she redirected her path to meet them. It was her father, the _king_- an idea her young mind still couldn't properly wrap around- discussing war plans with his advisors.

"The curse failed. She'll be here by tomorrow I am certain." The royal rasped, "I want all the iron-workers awake and working."

"My lord," said one older man "they have been working for months without proper rest, I am afraid that the quality of their work will not-"

"I want them awake. I do not care." He muttered. There was silence. "Wake them! _Now_!"

There was a scuttle and movement of fabric. Aurora stood back and pressed herself against the wall as one of the men rushed out of the room, face red.

"How are the defences?"  
"Holding strong. The fairy will never get past."

"All iron?"

"Yes, and as pure as can be. One touch will burn her to the bone, I reckon."

Wincing, the princess turned and hurried away as quietly as she could, taking random turns. It disgusted her, how ruthless this kingdom was…so unlike the Moors, so unlike…

The reminder of her betrayal made her stomach drop and Aurora leaned against the nearest wall, suddenly nauseated. The stone was cold through the fabric of her nightgown. Her breath hitched as she raised a hand to her face, feeling warm tears slide down her cheeks; for awhile she stood there, trying to regain control and failing immensely.

When she noticed she wasn't alone, and that her gasps weren't the only ones present, Aurora moved _to_ the sound, rather than away. Maybe she was worried for the other person, or maybe she just didn't care anymore.

"Hello?" she murmured softly, the echoes of her voice bouncing down the corridor. The other person fell silent, but as Aurora moved forward, a tall, hunched silhouette showed. "I'm not going to hurt you," she continued forward "come out."

"What if I _want_ to hurt you?"

Aurora froze at the familiar voice. Anger and grief coursed through her painfully and she stepped away, biting her lip to stop tears and words from slipping, as the raven-man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, princess," he murmured softly, a small smile gracing his face. It slipped away for a blink when he caught her jerking away from him, but replayed, as if by default.

Diaval was dishevelled and dirty, but most of all injured. The injuries ranged massively, from small cuts to deep gashes that marked his pale, exhausted face. They ran down his neck and along the visible parts of his chest, disappearing into the cover of his torn clothes. Blue-black blotches lined and disfigured his pallor, especially under his eyes.

"Diaval…" Aurora whispered, horror leaking into her voice, but she forced herself to stay where she was. He was still the right hand man of the woman who cursed her.

"Princess," he bowed his head slightly "I understand you will be calling the guards, but please, I beg for a few minutes of a head start- I-I need to find, I let her out of my sight for a few minutes-" he broke off, looking away.  
"Where is Maleficent?" the princess asked.

"I don't know." He said before straightening. "I have to keep moving." He paused, reaching out to touch a blonde curl. He smiled "It was good to see you again, Aurora." He said, before passing her.

Aurora clenched her jaw before fisting her dress and twirling around. Biting her lip, she took off, trying to catch up with the raven-man.

.oOo.

"You shouldn't follow me." Diaval said, turning around. Aurora almost ran into his chest. She stood back, a determined look on her face. "It isn't safe."

"I don't care. With me, there's a smaller chance of you getting killed."

"What makes you think I'm about to be caught, let alone killed?" There was amusement in the raven-haired man's voice.

"The fact that you're just strolling down the hallways like you own them."

They continued walking in silence. Aurora fought back a gasp, but not the look on her face as the 'defences' came into view.  
"Is this what the iron-workers have been doing?" asked Aurora. Her eyes took in the protruding spears, swords and spokes before looking to her battered, bloodied and…burned…once-guardian. "Is this why you're-"

"Fairies are burned by iron." He stated "And so are the products of their magic, though it is more severe on them, than us. She was determined to get past- it was borderline sui-" he cut off, the end of the sentence hanging grimly in the air.

Once again, they continued, passing by endless other corridors and junctions. One in particular made Aurora halt and raise a hand, forcing Diaval to do the same.

"Is everything alright, princess?"

Flashes of green moving down the stairs in front of them came to Aurora's mind's eye.

_She will fall into a sleep-like death…_

_When the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday…_

_It was borderline…_suicidal.

Aurora's eyes widened in realisation and she let out a strangled gasp before racing down the stairs, uncaring of the noises her shoes made.

"Princess!" she heard Diaval hiss after her as he followed.

"As the sun sets on my sixteenth birthday, _she_ will fall into a deep sleep." Aurora reasoned, panting "_She._ The curse didn't work on me."

They both reached he bottom of the almost endless staircase, and Aurora continued jogging forward until the reached the wide doors of the dungeon.

"It didn't work on me, because she found a loophole."

"But the curse can't be broken."

"I didn't say she _broke _it, but what if she-" she stopped, as she moved to the large, ajar doors, trying to open them further to let them pass. They groaned but didn't budge. "-Diaval, help me."

"Here, move." He murmured, before taking the door in his own hands and yanking it open. It took him three tries before they groaned, scratching the stone floors.

"What if she moved the curse…_transferred _it? It states that _she_ will fall to sleep. _She_, not anyone specifically."

"Oh lord." Diaval swore quietly "She wouldn't…she couldn't…"

He stopped, letting out a strangled cry when he stepped on the ends of the ever-so-familiar midnight fabric. Jumping away like it had burnt him, Diaval took off, following the long train. Aurora followed, going faster when she heard another cry ahead.

A woman's slim fallen figure came into view under the blanket of her cloak. Aurora followed it, unable to look up and confirm that it was _she_. But as she trailed her gaze up the body, to a hint of white skin, to those dark horns, there was no denying that who it was.

Diaval was sat when she found him, suddenly devoid of emotion as he looked to Aurora with dead, dark eyes. He took his mistress's head gently and placed it on his lap, her surprisingly serene, closed-eyed expression coming to view. Her ruby lips played a small smile, one Aurora rarely saw.

Tearing her gaze away, her eyes caught the full, unbroken spinning wheel, sitting there regally, almost taunting the princess. It was wooden, and bathed in some eerie light. The top of the spindle was lightly crusted black.

Kneeling next to Diaval, tears slowly slipping down his, and her face, she took her godmother's hand in hers, and turned it, palm up. There on the pale pad of her index finger, was a dark, miniscule spot: a pinprick.

Aurora met Diaval's gaze then, her despair mirrored in his dark gaze.

"Over here! I saw her go in here!"

Footsteps, multiple pairs, sounded, thundering closer and closer.

"We need to wake her." Diaval muttered.

"We can't now."

"There's a way," he said, suddenly determined. He yanked her to her feet and pulled her away from the body, wrapping his arms around hers protectively "just follow along, okay?" he murmured against her ear as the guards came into view.

.oOo.

Diaval stood before the tyrant King, hands clasped humbly behind his back. The new clothes he was given were scratchy in all the wrong places but he resisted the annoyance with frightening amounts of self control.

"The witch killed my parents and sister- my whole family, and forced me to show her into the castle. My father worked here when the Old King was still in rule, so she thought I would know the way. I did, and I was forced to lead her to the dungeons, where the wheels were destroyed and watched as she used her dark magic to restore a single wheel." He stated, contorting his face to look, hopefully, like one of disgust.

"Auro- Her Majesty," he corrected, making a short bow to the blonde girl "sorry, your Majesty."

"That's alright, Diaval." She murmured softly, looking away.

"Her Majesty was a friend of my younger sister when they were children, since they were of the same age. They used to play together all the time, and she was a sister to me, soon enough, and seeing her when the witch used her magic to compel her to come…she was trapped," Diaval paused, taking a breath. He was telling the truth, with hints of lies, making it easier to go along with this faux, "and I couldn't take it. I pushed her, taking her by surprise, and she fell against the wheel, and now here we are."

When he stopped talking, no one filled in for the silence. Panic quietly rose, and he shifted uncomfortably. Then, there was clapping- a single continuous sound coming from the King's throne. After a few moments, others joined in cautiously and soon the entire court was applauding Diaval.

"What is your name, son." The King asked gruffly. Resisting the urge to spit at the king, he answered as calm as he could.  
"Diaval, my King." Aurora's eyes met his, a look of disbelief on her face. He shrugged- there was no point lying about names- the King would forget it by his next words, anyway.  
"You have done us a great deed, Diaval." Maybe not be his next words, exactly "And you shall be rewarded as much as my daughter seeks fit." He turned to the princess, a vision in her pale gown, "Aurora, child, what would you entrust to your saviour?"

Diaval nodded to Aurora with encouragement as she stood shakily. Thankfully, others would see it as post-trauma, rather than nervousness.

"Diaval is someone I trust whole-heartedly, and his recent actions justify, to the kingdom and myself, of my feelings for him, so as my reward to you, I want to keep you by my side, and in court as my advisor, away from your peasant life. I hope it is enough, and that it can begin to compensate the losses you have suffered- your sister was a dear friend to me." she looked to the King "Father," she started, the word slipping uncomfortably from her mouth "is that sufficient?"

"Very well." Stefan answered.

Aurora moved from her seat and moved to Diaval, who kneeled before her. She grasped his shoulders lightly and allowed him to rise. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it lightly.  
"We'll find a way to get her back." Aurora murmured as they moved back to her throne.  
"We will do whatever it takes to do so." Diaval murmured, taking his new, yet familiar, position by her side.

"Now, the body of the witch." The King started "What are we to do with it?"

Shouts and suggestions sounded around the room, each so much worse than the last one.

"Burn it!"

"Throw it into the deepest ocean!"

"Destroy it!"

"Maul it!"

"Feed it to the dogs!"

"Why don't we preserve it?" suggested Aurora, loud enough for the hall to fall silent. "We can keep in on display, in a chamber somewhere, a reminder to the beasts of the Moor, and to other enemies of our strength."

Diaval sighed in relief at the manic grin on the King's face. For now, Maleficent was safe. He squeezed Aurora's shoulder lightly in thanks and stared ahead at the court he was now a part off.

He had made it clear to Aurora, his promise, and he was going to see it through to the very end, or so help him, die trying.

Maleficent was going to wake, no matter what the consequences.

**I watched Maleficent yesterday, and just couldn't stop wondering what would happen if this happened instead, so here is my version :D. Pairings will come and go as they please, and depends on how the story takes its course, if it takes its course.**

**R&R!**

**-Ash :)**


	2. A Familiar Face

There was a knock on the door before the old woman bustled in, holding a tray full of breakfast.

"Good morning ma'am," she said with a smile.

Aurora turned from her dressing table, in the midst of brushing her hair and smiled.

"Good morning, Martha." She greeted.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Please, let me do your hair, it is not the job of the princess to-"

"Martha, I've told you to just call me Aurora, and I can handle my own hair. I'll be fine, thank you."

"Aye, she did say that." Diaval murmured, emerging from the bathroom, a toothbrush lodged in his cheek and his shirt unbuttoned. Martha made a horrified noise and ducked away.  
"You- You, get out of the princess's room! This is unacceptable-"

"Martha, it's quite alright-"

"You are in nothing but your dressing gown, and him, he's-"

Aurora stood and took the maidservant by the arm and firmly lead her to the door.

"Martha, please, nothing is going on here. Diaval is here for my consul- there were matters to discuss that went late into the night, that is all."

The maidservant gave a final glare to the raven-man before huffing and leaving to room. Aurora shut the door quietly before sighing and leaning against it.

"What a nosey old woman. I never understood humans' desire to poke their noses into everything." He commented, white froth and paste rocketing out of his mouth.

"She's a nice old lady- she just wants to make sure I'm not hurt, or anything." The princess defended. Diaval snorted before turning back to his brushing.

"You need to leave."

Diaval leaned back, exposing his neck and shoulders to Aurora from behind the changing curtain, surprise etched on his face. "I didn't realize you would take so much offence to what I said. I am sorry, I guess."

"No, no- I need to change. There's to be a guest, remember? And you need to be dressed properly as well. _Proper_ clothes this time."

Wrinkling his nose, the man reluctantly buttoned his shirt so it didn't expose too much.

"Wouldn't want the women fainting." He winked, earning and eye-roll from the princess. He chuckled and walked past her to the door "See you in court." He grinned before making his leave.

Aurora sighed and walked to her cupboard, a grand masterpiece of wood. She didn't understand the reason for such artwork- it was a place to store clothes. Did it look beautiful? Yes of course, but was it necessary? Unlocking the doors, she opened them and groaned.

The same could be said for those stupid dresses.

Minutes later, Aurora was gobbling her food before racing out the door. Getting into the beautiful blue dress was a nightmare, and she could barely breathe in it. The scratchy material irritated her skin with every hasty step and her heels clacked embarrassingly loud on the floor. Weaving past servants and other inhabitants, the princess made her way to court.

As usual she passed the chamber where Maleficent was kept. Based on her suggestions, the sleeping fairy was placed in a large chamber; devoid of furniture other than a large languish bed on which her godmother slept. To everyone in the castle, this was a trophy room showing of the kingdom's greatest win- it also served as a warning to anyone who would go against them.

The door to the chamber was left ajar, and quietly Aurora peeked through. Lately there were many 'visitors' cursing the evil 'witch' to an eternity of doom and whatnot. It angered her to no end, and frustrated her more when she couldn't do much about it.

Looking inside, though, Aurora smiled, watching as Diaval sat at the edge of the bed, Maleficent's palm held between both of his. He was speaking quietly, so Aurora couldn't hear what he was saying. Feeling as though she were intruding, she straightened and made her way to the throne room.

Her father sat casually, legs splayed in all directions, one hand tucked under his chin and the other fisting the golden hand rest at the end of the arm. He refused to even sit straight, opting to lean sideways. He reminded her of an unkempt, dressed up scarecrow- nothing like the ruler and leader he should have been. Forcing a smile on her face, the princess moved forward, bowing to her father and kissing his hand before sitting next to him on her mother's throne.

She could never understand how the people could allow themselves to be ruled by someone like Stefan. Aurora herself was uncomfortable, to say the least, to admit to herself that this man was her father, and half the reason she was born. It astounded her how he could be so greedy, so ruthless and so _hateful_ to the Moors. What had they done to him?

A sleek figure entered the hall. Diaval's presence was immediately known to her because that was when the females of the court began their whispering and excited murmuring. It also invited the jealous glares she was on the receiving end off.

As much as they both hated to admit it, royal court had done both the princess and the raven justice. Aurora was fed and fed and fed, and could finally begin fill into the uncomfortable, once too big gowns- a terrifying feat to accomplish in barely half a week. Diaval had healed from his injuries and his new clothes fit him perfectly, though the bright colours he was forced to wear ruffled his feathers to no end.

Relaxing at her confidant's entrance, Aurora grinned as the raven-man walked up to her. She stood, greeting him politely, as they had too in court, before making their way to her throne.

"You look stunning." Diaval murmured from above her. She smiled.

"It's itchy, but the colour does do wonders for my eyes, doesn't it?" she fingered the sparkling sapphire fabric "You look rather dashing in purple as well."

Diaval gave her an inconspicuous glare. "It is the darkest shirt I currently have."

"Colour suits you."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Black is my colour."

"So is purple."

Just then, trumpets sounded, ending the conversation and signalling the entrance of the guest. Aurora's breath hitched as the prince entered the room, his eyes trained on the King.

"Phillip." She gasped softly.

"Do you know him?"

Aurora waved her hand, hushing Diaval.

"What brings you to my court?" Stefan asked, sounding bored, if anything.

"King Stefan, I, Prince Phillip am here on behalf of my father to discuss with you-" his eyes flitted to Aurora's and he choked. The princess offered a timid smile as the prince straightened. "-to discuss with you the idea of an alliance between our kingdoms."

Stefan didn't miss the look passed between the boy and _his_ girl.

"I see you are taken by my daughter here," there were snickers through court. Stefan raised a ringed hand and silenced them "what have you to say about that?" his tone was eerily casual.

"What- I, uh-"

"We met, a couple days ago, before I myself arrived at the castle. I showed him here, as he was lost. It's very good to meet you again, Prince Phillip." She smiled, unconsciously tugging at her blonde curls. Phillip nodded and grinned, dimples appearing on his brown skin.

"And you too, princess."

Stefan continued looking between the two teenagers, an eyebrow raised.

"You, Prince Phillip- why should I consider an alliance with your kingdom?"

"We have a strong army, my liege- not as strong as yours, clearly, but we were willing to aid you against the witch Maleficent, however it seems you won't be needing our help any longer. As well as our respectable defences, we are famed for our agriculture- we are abundant in crops for materials and for food; together, with your defence and our resources our kingdoms would be virtually unstoppable."

Stefan laughed. "Is that so?" The prince faltered slightly, unsure what to say. "Well, why don't we discuss an alliance, king to king? Call on your father to pay my kingdom a visit. He shall be a guest here while we discuss the terms. I want you to be here as well, who knows-" he grinned "-maybe there is a chance for the birth of a union."

Aurora frowned, unsure what her father meant. Her eyes met Phillip's, who looked severely uncomfortable; his gaze meant hers before tearing away almost instantly. He swallowed.

"Of-of course, uh, I shall ride today and return by the week's end with my father." He spluttered.

"Very well. Might our next meeting go gloriously."

Phillip left hastily. Aurora glanced up at Diaval, who was grim.

"What did he mean, a union?"

"He means merging the kingdoms- and there's only one way to do that." He looked to Aurora "Marriage."

.oOo.

Diaval lay on Aurora's bed, legs splayed on top of the covers, hands behind his head over her feather-pillows. It was rather comfortable, though it was ruined by the princess's constant pacing.

He glanced at her, watching her blonde tresses fly this way and that as she tripped constantly over the miles of fabric of her gown. She _did _look stunning to Diaval, in a completely proud brother sort of way, but that dress was just…useless. Her blue eyes sparkled, almost dangerously as she turned to glare at him.

"Why are you not panicking? I can't get married, not now!"

"Calm down, Princess."

"I can't be getting distracted- no, not by his smile, or his dimples or those big brown eyes-" Diaval cleared his throat, giving her a look. Aurora groaned "-I'm already getting distracted!"

"Princess-" he sighed, swinging his legs of the bed and standing.

"No, no, no, I can't- we need to find a way to break the curse and save Godmother-"

"Aurora." Diaval said firmly, gripping her shoulders. He bent to be at eye-level with her "These negotiations take weeks, maybe months, sometimes, and you'll barely have to meet the sod. We have time to find a way to break the curse."

"That's just it, Diaval." Aurora sighed, sinking into one of her plush wingback armchairs. "We know _how _to break the curse- it's in the curse itself, but we can't just…do it."

"We need to find her true love." Diaval stated. "Someone she truly loves, and who loves her." He sighed, looking to Aurora "This just got a lot harder, didn't it?"

.oOo.

Everything was so bright, almost painfully so. Maleficent found herself smiling despite that as she sat on the banks of the river, watching and listening constantly.

The river trolls were laughing happily, an odd screech here and there from a victim hit by a mudball. One of those messy disasters came flying at the fairy, only to be deflected by a shock of yellow mist. It's diverted course forced it on a new target, instead.

Aurora yelped, laughing as the mud hit her, and scooped up her own, rushing towards her Godmother before smothering her face with the mud. Maleficent laughed loudly, spitting out bits of rock and soil from her mouth as the child settled next to her.

"Hello, Godmother."

"Beastie."

They sat in comfortable silence, and after a while, they walked together, visiting the other folk of the Moors. The sun was bright above, the skies blue, though not as blue as Aurora's eyes. Flowers blossomed every colour known to man and creature left, right and centre.

Everyone was happy.

Yet, there was something missing.

The skies darkened to a midnight blue and Aurora nodded to sleep against Maleficent's shoulder, peaceful and serene. She placed a kiss on her Goddaughter's forehead before laying her gently on the soft moss. Flexing her shoulders and back, she jumped, letting her wings to the rest of the work.

As she flew, she constantly watched over her home, before looking upwards and hurtling to the clouds. She broke past the misty cotton and into the skies above.

Floating in front of the moon, she smiled unsurely, reaching out as if to touch.

The darkness comforted her, though she didn't understand why. Something about it quelled, a little, what she felt was missing, but it wasn't enough.

Maleficent landed next to Aurora, still asleep at the foot of the great tree. The fairy climbed it, like she did as a child, and draped herself on the most precarious branch, almost dangling of the cliff. She sat there, contemplating, trying and figure out what was missing in this perfect world; what it was that made her incomplete.

**So chapter two- i feel like it isn't as good as my previous chapter, but eh.**

**Drop a note in that little box, so I know what I can improve on, as well as what I can keep doing. ****Ideas would be great as well- it'll help push this story along.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ash :)**

**PS: Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favs- sorry that I can't do shout outs at the mo, but understand that I really do appreciate it :D and hope to see you again!**


	3. New Faces, New Secrets

**Revised chapter three: I've changed some characters, deleted others and more or less changed things around :D Hope you enjoy:**

**Thank you to all the followers, favourites and reviewers, and to Guest and K for making me realise I could do a lot better than I have!**

A week passed, and there was no new ground covered on waking Maleficent, much to the annoyance of the princess. There was barely any time to talk to even Diaval, who was meant to be by her side as at all times, due to the constant flurries of tailors and seamstresses rushing in and out of her chambers, taking measurements for yet another wardrobe of uncomfortable attire.

"I really don't think I need all of this," Aurora had protested. Diaval, who stood obediently in the corner, snorted at her discomfort "I have so many…beautiful…gowns already."

"But Your Majesty has to look her best for when the Prince arrives!" the woman cried "Not that you aren't stunning enough as it is!" she spluttered at Diaval's warning cough.

Aurora shot the raven-man a glare. His favourite pass time was to scare the poor workers.

"There, all finished!"

Aurora sighed, slumping of the pedestal, in relief before sinking herself into the soft cushions of an armchair.

"Now, time to try on the finished clothings!"

Stifling a groan, Aurora flung a shoe at Diaval, who ducked effortlessly, as he unsuccessfully stifled laughter.

…..

Diaval strolled down the corridors, whistling, after he'd been kicked out of Aurora's room. As he passed numerous maids, he winked and grinned at them, enjoying the attention. He _was_ a pretty bird, so why not utilise it?

His steps slowed as he passed _her_ room, hesitating outside the door with the excuse to tie his shoelace as he debated entering. When a group of court advisors passed, giving him backward glances, he carried ahead, ignoring the sleeping fairy on the other side of the wall.

.oOo.

As the horses rode out into open rode, Keaira cast a glance up once more and the looming grey stone above her.

"There's powerful magic coming from in there," she stated to no one in particular, adjusting her position. Her bangles jangled and clanged against the reigns of her mare, as she urged the dark animal into a faster canter.

Hearing another horse catching up, the girl turned on instinct, her ponytail brushing against her face. Phillip paced with her, giving her wide grin and a wink before speeding his horse, a pretty brown stallion, to a gallop up ahead. Keaira bit her lip with a smile, before charging her own horse along.

.oOo.

Phillip wanted nothing more than go home to his kingdom. This was a far cry from anything he wanted, yet he knew his duty to his land and the needs of it as well.

They were greeted by a party of soldiers- Keaira had called it a warning, and Phillip couldn't help but agree with them as he shook hands with metal gloves.

Allowing his father to berate him on his dirty cloak and boots and the importance of riding in a carriage and not galloping around like an adolescent as he was now a young man and crown prince, Phillip followed the guards to the throne room, where he would once again meet Kings Stefan... and his daughter.

Almost like karma, he felt a nudge on his arm and glanced down to see Keaira flash him a small grin before turning her head back to the front.

.oOo.

Taking her usual place on her mother's throne, Aurora glanced around the room looking for Diaval, oddly disappointed he wasn't there. It was the fact she was alone versus these foreign people, she told herself, that was all.

His presence was announced, not by that guard, but by the sudden whispers and feminine giggles that sounded throughout Court. There was a time when Aurora wasn't quite certain what they would always gossip about, but now she had a feeling she knew.

"Nice dress." Diaval murmured as he took his stand behind her. "You look beautiful."

"You look good in red." And for the first time, Aurora truly meant it. The thin laces on the front of the shirt were untied, leaving the front of the fabric to open out to the side, leaving a deep V of pale flesh to showcase.

"I hate red."

"I-I have an idea about waking her up." She murmured, suddenly needing to change the subject to something of more importance.

"King George and his party have arrived."

"Send them in," her father said with a casual wave of his hand.

"Later." Said Diaval as he took his position behind her once more.

.oOo.

After passing a great many hallways, the group stopped in front of a wall divided by two wooden doors at least three times Phillip's height. The servants and staff were led away to their quarters.

"Wait here while we announce your arrival to the King." One of the guards instructed curtly.

"You would think they would know by now that we're here." Phillip couldn't help but say.

"Different customs in different lands, son- you'd best learn that now." His father scolded, whacking him on the arm. "Keaira, my girl, you know what not to do."

"Of course, my King." She answered answered.

"The King will see you now."

Phillip turned his head and watched Keaira readjust the thick belt around her waist before smoothening the white fabric of her top. Looking up, she caught his gaze and smiled with wink.

Returning the gesture, he focused back to the matter at hand, and followed his father into the court.

.oOo.

The magic in the room caught Keaira by surprise, almost overwhelming her. She stumbled a little, only to have a firm hand on her elbow keep her upright.

"Control." She murmured to herself, and smiled gratefully at Phillip as he let go.

She couldn't help but try and find the source of magic, and constantly cast her eyes around the room, taking in every seated or stood participant around her.

"King George."

Keaira's attention was brought to the man with the thick accent on the throne. So this was the tyrant king. She could see hints of a handsome-ish man underneath the scraggly beard and manic, beady eyes, but it was clear that him being on the throne was either a blind vote, or a no-vote at all.

"King Stefan." Her king answered in like, bowing. Stefan stood from his throne and quickly descended the steps to stand in front of the guests.

Quietly and inconspicuous, she cast a cloaking charm over herself, and adjusted her own physical cloak and hood over her back for extra protection. She needed to find this source of magic quickly and get rid of it, fast.

Her gaze passed by the king and settled on the princess, who was now by his side. She was beautiful, unnaturally so- from her perfect curled blonde tresses, to almost sparkling sapphire eyes and a smile so full and so pink without tints-

She turned away, irritated at herself. She had to focus on the matters at hand, not at the fact the blessed princess was gorgeous, and much more than her.

"Keaira,"

Hearing her name called by her adopted father, Keaira quickly stepped forward and curtseyed to the other King and princess. They both barely gave her a second glance, to her amusement.

Moving to her original position, she continued surveying the room, trying to find anyone, or anything, that displayed even the _smallest_ signature-

Her eyes snapped to the lone figure behind the princess's throne. Her gaze met his suspicious one and his eyes narrowed considerably. He could see through her cloaking spell.

Keaira was taken aback. Her magic was strong, and hard to overcome, which meant he was a very strong willed individual, or he was used to magic of her capability.

The familiar.

Frowning, Keaira wondered what the familiar was doing here with the princess. Could he so easily betray his mistress's trust?

.oOo.

Aurora followed the Kings out of court and to the 'trophy room' as it was so dubbed.

"Aurora," Diaval murmured behind her, but Phillip moved to her side, and uneasy smile on his face. The princess waved away her friend and smiled at the prince as they walked along.

Entering the large chamber, Aurora took a deep breath, awaiting Phillip's reaction to the trophy itself.

"You keep comatose in here, for all the public to see?"

"It is what my father deems the best, and so it is." Aurora said fluently, looking away to hide her reaction.

There was silence from Phillip as he nodded slowly and moved to the bed.

"She's very beautiful." He heard her murmur.

Instead of answering, Aurora gazed around the room. Closest to Maleficent, was King George's ward. Wondering why she was so incredibly close to someone everyone thought to be a monster, Aurora opened her mouth to ask, but suddenly found her attention diverted elsewhere.

When she looked back to the bedside minutes later, she couldn't quite place what she had been thinking about it a while ago.

.oOo.

Filling her goblet to the very brim, Keaira replaced the stopper of the wine bottle. Tongue out in concentration, she balanced the heavy cup and drink in her hand as she navigated her way back to what she deemed to be _her_ chair in Phillip's chamber.

"Even as a young woman you act like a child." George commented from his own seat. Once she had set the goblet down and taken a sip, she stuck her tongue out at the old man and curled in her seat as he chuckled.

Tucking her legs underneath her, she took the goblet and cradled it while taking sips of the sweet wine.

"Should be sitting like that?"

"Come on," she protested "it is just you, Phillip and I. Besides," she added, kicking out a clothed leg for affect "I am very well concealed. I find it hard to believe no women in this land wear trousers. How do they survive?"

"By acting like _women_," Phillip retorted grinning as he ducked a pillow that levitated itself from the bed and flung itself at him.

"Enough, the two of you," the king said "I'd like to know what you think about Stefan and the princess- and the kingdom, in general."

There was silence as the two younger occupants glanced at each other.

"The princess seems like a nice…person." Phillip said. Keaira snorted.

"You mean she has a nice body. I didn't hear you say two words to her."

"I've only just met her!"

"I for one don't like the king." Keaira stated, taking another swig of her wine.

"You haven't said a word to him!"

"But I've seen what he's done. He's destroyed a beautiful kingdom, and he hates magic and lets not forget the sleeping fairy in the giant chamber."

"Maleficent is a fairy? I thought all fairies had wings."

"Which makes him all the more disgusting." Keaira spat "I can guess what happened to her wings."

"Are you sure she's a fairy-"

"I sensed her signature. It is dormant but so powerful. She's a fairy and one of the strongest." She sighed "I'm just happy the next ruler of this sad, sad kingdom will be slightly more competent." She looked to Phillip "Can we change the subject now? I feel like anymore talk of the king will make me walk to him and give him a beating."

"I believe it is time I retired- early rise tomorrow. Remember Phillip, there's a hunt at dawn we are invited to attend."

"Can I come?" Keaira asked eagerly.

"Not this time," the king said, standing and walking to he. "next time I promise."

He pecked her cheek; the bristles of his beard brushing against her own tanned skin. In returned, she reached out and patted his stomach.

"You should cut your diet." She said playfully. George chuckled and patted his still quite firm stomach.

"Of course, my Lady."

Pulling away he bade them both goodnight and took his leave.

Keaira looked back down at the dark liquid in her goblet before taking another gulp. Two larger hands cupped the goblet and pulled it from her grasp and set it away.

"I wasn't done with that!" she protested, though made no move to get it back. Phillip smirked at her from his position kneeled in front of her.

Leaning up, he pressed his lips against hers softly and Keaira melted into its familiarity. He pulled them both up to standing before turning them around and seating himself on the soft armchair. She allowed him to pull her onto his lap.

Pulling away she shifted in her position so that she was laying her back against his chest. Tucking her head under his chin, she sighed as his fingers loosened the bands in her hair.

"What is troubling you, Kai?" he murmured.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to deny anything from me." His fingers trailed down her spine, and a shiver passed through her body "You don't have to hide now, either."

"Precautions at all times are necessary." She smiled tilting her head to press a kiss against his neck. "I don't like it here."

"Neither do I, but I didn't have a choice."

"I just- I just had to come." She knew Phillip had figured out there was more to the story, and was glad that he didn't press the issue.

"I, for one, am happy you came."

He manoeuvred himself so that his mouth could envelope hers. His fingers tangled into her hair as her hands fisted the cotton at the base of his neck.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." She murmured against his lips "You're here to be engaged."

"As you have been reminding me since I returned." answered the prince as he pecked the corner of her mouth.

"It also so wrong. I'm your father's ward." she retorted nipping his bottom lip.

"As you have been reminding me since we first began." he kissed her once more and pulled away with a grin.

Letting out a laugh that was more of a rushed breath from her nose, Keaira snuggled deeper into Phillip, who enclosed her in his arms.

"I hope that you'll soon feel safe enough to tell me what is truly bothering you, Kai." He murmured against her hair.

…

Once the prince has fallen asleep, Keaira untangled herself from his arms and levitated his form under his covers before slipping away. She didn't know her way around the castle, but followed the comfort of magic as it led her to the wide oak doors that guarded the sleeping fairy within.

She sat on the bed, watching the stillness of the lifeless woman in front of her. Other than the movement of her chest as she breathed, she could've been dead. Trailing her fingers along the plane of her white face, Keaira sighed.

"I will do whatever it takes to wake you." She murmured, "I promise."

There would be no more distractions. Keaira never broke her promises.

.oOo.

"Who's magic?" Aurora asked, watching Diaval pace back and forth in front of her bed. She sat cross-legged in her robe and nightgown watching the raven-man.

"That woman! The king's ward!" Diaval cried "Aurora, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am- Diaval, I barely looked twice at her- she's so completely ordinary."

"Don't you think you would have been a little curious about her, seeing as she was someone new? She definitely looks like someone foreign, so why wasn't anyone giving her a second glance?"

"Other than you it seems. You must have been spending quite some time looking at her." Aurora retorted, unsure why she was feeling irritated. Diaval could look at whoever he wanted too.

"It was a cloaking charm, Aurora, I know it is."

"And if it was, how do you know when the point is to 'cloak'?"

"Seventeen years with Maleficent. I picked up a few things."

"I think I have an idea about how to wake Maleficent."

"Aurora-"

"Which is more important, Diaval? Waking Maleficent, or whatever it is you want with that girl?"

"How do you intend on waking her?"

"I couldn't think of anyone who has been her love, until I remembered she had one, and he was the reason she cast the curse in the first place."

"Stefan? But he hates her, and her him."

"Right now, he's our best chance. Who else can you say she loves the way she loved him and vice versa?"

Diaval was silent, but nodded. "Okay, any ideas on how to pursue this?"

"Not yet, but I'll find something. You can go now, and chase after your girl."

She turned away, and after a pause heard his footsteps leave the room and then the thud of the door closing softly. Looking up to empty space, Aurora regretted her decision and scrambled out of the bed and reopened the door, but Diaval was already gone.

Closing the door, she leaned against it, bringing her hand to her head, and fisted her hair. Running her palm over her face, she was surprised to find it come away wet.

Why couldn't things just be done without any complications?

**So what do you think of the revised piece? Personally I think it was way better than the old one :)**

**Comment on any ideas you may have, or feedback- flames are more than ****welcome, as per usual.**

**-Ash :)**


	4. Strained

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I'm not sure if everyone has realised, but i have drastically revised chapter 3- characters have been removed, others will make later appearances and some have had one or two things quirked in themselves. Please do reread that chapter if you haven't already before starting this one, and do tell me which version you prefer :)**

**Thanks guys, now onto chapter 4 (I own nothing):**

"How was your hunting trip, Papa?"

Aurora shut the door quietly, and walked to where her father was seated at his desk.

"Fine, girl, fine." He murmured. When she didn't take her leave, he looked up "Is there something you need?"

"N-Nothing, Papa, I was just- I was wondering, I-"

"Out with it, girl, I have many important matters to attend to."

"Have you ever been in love?"

The quill dropped from his hand and splattered ink over his messy writing. Stefan looked up, and incredulous look on his face.

"_What_?"

"I was just wondering- I want to know what it feels like, so that I am prepare if I'm ever to; d-did you love my mother?"

"She was a good woman."

"But did you love her? Was there anyone you truly loved?"

Stefan rose, and Aurora took an involuntary step backwards. If he noticed her, the king didn't let it be known.

"What is bringing this on, Aurora?" His voice was quiet, scarily calm. The princess swallowed, wondering if this really was a good idea. It was a wonder how someone could be so afraid of their own father.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I was just wondering-"

"Wondering _what_, exactly."

"I was just- I want to know why Maleficent cursed me."

A silence descended, save for the ragged sounds of Stefan's deep intake of breaths. His left hand flexed and fisted, the creaks of his metal glove echoing through the quiet room.

"And what makes you connect love and that demon?" his voice was soft, eerily so. Aurora stepped back, but the ground and more was made up by her father "Well?" he asked again when he was met with silence.

"I-I just, I believe that the curse was an act of revenge, that it was because you two were once in love-"

Aurora heard the contact of metal against skin. Her vision blurred, then focused, her gaze meeting the stone wall to her left before the pain blossomed and branched around her cheek and lip. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as she brought her hand to her face.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that to me again, do you understand? Leave, this instant." Stefan's voice was low, dangerous and promised more of what he had just dealt. Aurora was rooted to the ground a second longer before turning, stumbling on her feet as she rushed away from the office.

The princess ran the way back to her room, slamming the door and locking it before slumping to the ground. Her hand was sticky against her cheek, and she brought it away; her fingers were stained a light red. A gurgling sob burst from her throat as she tried, in vain, to keep her tears at bay.

Three sharp raps sounded above her, and Aurora jumped, frightened.

"Princess? Open up." Even the familiar voice didn't shake the blonde.

"Diaval, not now- just go, please."

There was a pause, and she hoped that the raven-man had left. The princess walked to her mirror and silently took in her state. There was an angry gash on her cheek, not very large, but quite deep judging from the amount of blood still trailing dark lines against her pallor.

"What did I do, Aurora? Because you've suddenly just…what did I do, so that I can apologise, at least."

"Please, not now. I want to be alone." Aurora pleaded. Her voice caught and she choked it back. More tears clouded her vision from the effort. Diaval let out an angry grunt from the other side of the door.  
"This isn't fair on me. You can't just-"

"_Leave me alone, Diaval!_" she cried, hurling her brush at the door. Wood crashed against wood and there was a gasp from the other side.

After some silence, Diaval's footsteps faded away.

Aurora slid to the floor, allowing herself to cry.

.oOo.

"Father, are you free to talk?"

George looked up, surprised to see his son so flustered.

"Of course, sit down. You look like you need a drink." He observed, gesturing to the porcelain jug on a small round table. Phillip strode to it, and poured a hearty mugful of the alcohol before taking a large swig off it.

"I was exploring, after the hunt. And I was walking along the east wing, and I stumbled upon a lonesome spiral staircase. It was dark, and looked well used and in disrepair-"

"There is no need for all the detail. What's your point, Phillip?"

"I climbed it- it lead to a small, lone room. No windows, other than a small rectangle, like those in prisons, high- a mere thumb's width from the ceiling, and no entryways other than the small door I almost didn't see-"

"Again, Phillip, what is your point? You overcame your fear of the dark at least a decade ago."

"No it isn't that, Father- it's what was in it." He sat down heavily on the settee, looking at his father "Go on, then. Ask me what was in there."

"What was in the room, son."

"A cage, father. A long, glass rectangular prison embraced by the thickest chain I've laid my eyes upon; and you won't believe what prisoner was trapped in there."

"Who?"

"Not who, Father, _what_. Remember how Kai was so adamant about Maleficent being a fairy? I think I found her wings."

At this, the king sat up straighter.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me perfectly, Father."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course, I am absolutely certain. They were large- the wingspan could've easily been twice my height."

"Why would it-"

"That's what I was wondering, and then I realised: maybe that King Stefan wanted an extra souvenier for himself. Father, I don't think a union with him is safe for our kingdom. I fear him to be unstable- especially about magic."

George sighed, then, shaking his head.

"I'm disappointed in you, son."

Phillip exclaimed in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe the king is slightly off, but that is not a good enough excuse to get you out of this engagement."

"Father, this isn't about me-"

"I know you don't want to marry the princess, but this kingdom ensures security of ours, and one day, you will be king of both the lands. There is no bad outcome in this choice."

"Look at how this kingdom treats non-human folk. Now, they are stronger than our kingdom, and as long as that tyrant is in rule, a 'union' means he has control over us. Imagine what would happen to our magic population then."

"The decision is final, Phillip."

"But Father-"

"_No_. That's enough."

Phillip let exclaimed angrily, once again, and pushed himself of the settee roughly.

"Who's the girl?" George asked, breaking the tense silence.

He turned back to his father, surprised. The elder version of himself looked up at him, a knowing expression marking his brown face.

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the girl, Phillip?"

"No one important." Phillip lied, sitting back down "For her respect, I don't want to mention her name."

"Is she important? Do you properly care for her?"

"I may be in love with her."

George gave an almighty sigh. There was sympathy in his expression.

"When your mother and I were engaged, I was in love with another. We planned to elope, and we almost did. It was almost five years into our marriage before I truly loved you mother."

"And what happen to the other girl?"

"I suggest you end things with this woman as soon as possible, son. I undertand what you are going through, and through past experience, this is the best option."

"She's the only one whom I can truly trust with everything."

"All the more reason to let her go. You are a _crown_ prince- your nation comes before your own wants."

Phillip looked away biting his lip. George watched his son, reminded of when he was a confused, frightened boy afraid to sleep in the dark, alone.

"There is another way to keep both nation and personal affairs" he said "But I don't recommend it," he added watching his son turn eagerly to him.

"What is it?"

"As a king, as a man, especially during travels, when your wife cannot be with you; or when she is with child…" he trailed of as Phillip's eyes widened with realisation.

"But that, that is not much better-"

"There can be official mistresses," George said, flinging the word like it could be used in casual circumstances, as if _this conversation_ was a casual circumstance "and they are seen as noblewomen, a server to the Royal Court-"

"Never. She and I would never consent."

"There is no other way. Sometimes, _she_ doesn't have to consent."

"That is disgusting- she is not an object to take choice from. What did _you_ do, father? With your woman?"

"It is how the world works, my boy- as for my escapades: they ended when we both matured enough to understand we lived in different worlds that would cause catastrophe if they collided, not only to ourselves, but those around us. I have given you my options- take, or leave, them. I will support you, as long as it doesn't interfere with the more important matters at hand."

Phillip stood, at even more unease than when he first entered.

"This has nothing to do with her, but this marriage, this union- something is going to happen, Father, and It will be something bad."

Phillip left the room as if the air were toxic.

When his son was gone, George took a hold of his unfinished drink and gulped the rest down, before going back to his work. It didn't matter what this kingdom was like, as long as his son could get to the throne, the land he was living in would become theirs anyway.

.oOo.

Wind whistled softly against Keaira's face. She felt the fabric of her cotton blouse flapped backwards like a cape from her waist to kneecaps. Up on the torrents she was on the wind was strongest and at its coldest but she fought her need to cover herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Keaira whipped around, surprised. In her thoughtful state she didn't hear the man climb up behind her through the trapdoor. He spoke in an accusing tone, but he stood paces behind her, directly next to the trapdoor. Keaira's eyes narrowed; he was being cautious.

Good.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she mimicked back at him, folding her arms under her chest. She didn't miss his momently-distracted gaze; and made it a point that he realised that.

"I come up here sometimes. Nice view." He said finally, diverting his gaze guiltily.

"I'm sure." Keaira squinted up at the much taller man as her hair whipped into her face. Strands had come loose from her ponytail and stuck against her cheek and eyes. Turning around, she climbed one of the troughs of the walls and sat, legs dangling over empty space.

"What _are_ you doing?" she heard the man ask behind her, his voice high-pitched with surprise.

"I'm sitting."

"You could fall."

"I'm don't care much for falling, but I'm not afraid to. I don't think you are either. Are you?"

With a sigh, the man strode over to her, and mirrored her movements on the trough next to hers; she lost view of him between he stone extension between them.

"Since you're here in my space we may as well not make it awkward." Kaeira continued casually, leaning back on her elbows. The sky was beginning to glow with oranges that splashed against the receding blue. "You don't like me. Why?"

There was a pause "I know what you are."

"Oh? And what am I, exactly?"

"You have magic."  
"And so do you- does that mean you hate yourself?"

"What? No."

"Well, your reason for not liking me is that I have magic, is it not?"

"You know what I am, and who I serve. And if you are against her-"

"No, see here is my problem." Kaeira kept her eyes trained on the sunset. There were only hints that the sky was once the colour of cornflower "I know what you are- but who do you serve, truly, because a familiar is to stay by his Master or Mistress's side, always, until death."

"I am."

"Are you trying to convince me the young princess is your Mistress? I do not take kindly to lies."

"I am not- it is complicated."

"From here it seems like your Mistress cursed the princess, but for some reason it is _her_ and not Aurora who is comatose, and coincidentally, you are by the princess's side at the present."  
"How dare you accuse me of defying and betraying my Mistress?" Keaira noted the anger in his tone. She turned her head, finding him stood behind her, fists clenched and body tense.

"I am just stating what I observe, and placing it with the facts I have already learned." She stated calmly, turning around and gracefully hopping of her seat.

"Then you haven't learnt all the facts."

"What do you mean?" Keaira's eyes narrowed. The man let out a sarcastic chuckle. The black hair whipped away from his pale face.

"Seems like you don't have all the facts."

"Listen. I am not here to play games with you. As fun as this was, remember that I am the more powerful one, and I can smite you with a snap of my fingers. Do you understand?" said Kaeira, standing close enough to the man to know he smelled like soap and freshly grinded nuts. He glared at her, before looking away with a resigned sigh.

"She took the curse for herself because she grew to care for Aurora. That's all I can say without telling you a sixteen year story."

_She took the curse for herself_.

"You'd better not be lying to me."

"I swear to you, I am not."

Keaira brought her hand to her mouth and lodged her ring finger between her lips. This changed many things now. She looked up at Diaval, who was merely staring at her with a wary gaze, as she chewed on her nail.

She pushed past him. His human form was hard and soft; his scent wafted strongly for a moment, mingling with his meek magic signature, before fading away. Turning back to look at him, she inhaled, about to say something, but hesitated.

"What information would you like to threaten out of me now?" came the sarcastic comment.

"I'm telling you this for two reasons: if you are loyal, this may stop us from this…dislike…we have for each other as we now have a common goal, and you can understand that I am not the enemy. I am here, at the expense of being caught by Stefan for Maleficent's best interests. You don't have to know why- but I just want her awake, and for good reason."

"What about the second reason of telling me this?" Diaval asked after a few moments.

"If you have been disloyal to your Mistress; if I catch even a _whiff_ of you or the princess trying to expose me, or _anyone_ trying to stand in my way-" Keaira snapped her fingers for dramatic effect. "I just thought you'd like to know- it may help you choose your loyalties if you haven't already." Diaval nodded slowly in understanding.

Keaira unlatched the trapdoor and pulled away its covering, exposing the ladder. She looked up once more at the man. He really was quite handsome.

"What's your name, familiar?"

"Diaval."

"Hello, Diaval, I'm Keaira." She smiled with a frown as she debated her next words "My friends call me Kai, and I think that one day, if you truly are loyal to my, and what should be your, cause, I'll extend my hand. It's up to you to take it."

She smiled a last time, her dark ringlets wild over her face, before disappearing into the darkness, and leaving a confused Diaval to his thoughts.

.oOo.

The tubs of powder that were coloured across a variety of pale skin tones lay half-empty on Aurora's dressing table. With an angry half-scream, she threw down her brush and fisted her hands in her hair, glaring at the mirror.

Hints of angry red showed through the clammy, badly done mask that was half too pale and half too dark for her skin. Bits of powder had clogged and outlined the wound on her cheek, making it more visible than it had been before, if anything.

Bringing her fingers up, she winced, prodding her cheek lightly. It was going to take ages to heal properly, and she didn't know how to use all these bloody cosmetics.

Her lip quivered again and she fought back her tears. She didn't feel safe at _all_ anymore: her protector was comatose; and her only friend (whom she may have feelings more than what was required) she had pushed away.

For the first time in her life, Aurora felt frightened and alone.

This time, she didn't bother to stop the tears. She just watched them leave tracks of red, purple and blue where pale skin should have been, as they washed away her poor disguise.

.oOo.

Tentative knocking sounded on Keaira's door. She sighed, pulling her hair into together with a small band at the base of her neck before shrugging on her robe over her nightgown.

"Phillip," she greeted in surprise, opening the door wider for him to enter. The prince remained rooted outside "are you alright?"

"I-" he fought to say his words, though it looked like he had something already rehearsed before hand.

"Just come in, will you? It's freezing."

She yanked him in, her bangles clanging against each other, before shutting the door. Turning around, she walked into the prince's chest and stepped back. He was gazing down at her, his eyes unreadable.

"I found a pair of wings today- in a hidden room in some tower, while I was exploring. Brown wings: coated with feathers, almost as tall as you."

Keaira's breath caught.

"You mean-"

"That's what I suspect."

Keaira turned away, trying to hide her livid expression. Stefan was seriously going to die, preferably by her hand.

"That's not why I am here though, but I wanted you to know, first."

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, still distracted by the previous information.

"Kai," he said, turning her around, hand on her arms when she didn't respond, "Kai, I need to tell you- we need to talk."

"What about?" she asked, giving him her attention.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he gagged slightly, before snapping his lips shut. He tried a few more times, but words constantly failed him. Finally he looked down at Keaira, his eyes wide and dark, like a boy's.

"I can't loose you, Kai, not yet."

"I'm right-" she was cut off by the slamming of Phillip's lips on hers. She flailed for a few moments before closing her eyes and pushing back against him, her hands coiling around his neck.

His hands gripped her hips and pulled her towards him forcefully until her body was flush against him.

_No more distractions_, a voice in her head told her as his hands latched onto the hem of her dress. They moved together until his kneecaps hit the edge of the bed. Pulling away, he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Pulling away, they paused, breathing heavily. Silently, she climbed onto him, her knees trapping his thighs as she straddled him. Not breaking her stare, her fingers deftly unknotted the ties of his white, cotton nightshirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his tanned, muscled torso.

_Just one more_, she told herself, before capturing those lips again.

They didn't stop, even when there was nothing but skin separating them.

**So what do you think? Ayy or nayy- do comment in that little box below :)) as usual, everything is accepted, including flames.**

**We have hit the 50 review mark! Thank you so much to all my favourites, followers, readers and reviewers for the great feedback and support! It means so much to me and is a great motivator to keep writing :D**

**-Ash :)**


	5. Complications

**So many amazing reviews, follows and favourites- thank you so much, especially to those who gave me so much wonderful advice to help me out with this story!**

**Thanks to the guest reviewers and K (hope you like this chapter- do PM or review if you find something a bit irky :D)!**

**Now on with it!**

Breathing in, Keaira pulled the string back, her fingers gently nudging the corner of her mouth. She stood, perfectly still, before releasing her fingers and breath in one quick rush. The arrow rocketed away from the bow and buried itself in the red centre of the innermost circle on the target, next to two of its brothers.

Slow clapping sounded behind her and she turned slowly, her bow have raised, arrow already notched. A sour taste filled her mouth when she laid eyes on the Stefan but she smiled nonetheless, executing a perfect curtsey. Straightening, her gaze met Phillip's, who turned away quickly. Keaira frowned, not missing it.

"Magnificent shot." complemented Stefan as he descended the stairs and into the training field. Phillip and George followed after him; the latter wore a proud grin on his face.

"Kai's a hand at archery, better than even Phillip here, I must say!" the king guffawed, clapping his son on the back. The prince let out a half-hearted chuckle, gazing at the space next to Keaira's feet.

"Maybe you should join us on our next hunting trip, then."

Bowing her head, she nodded and smiled tightly at the man as he chuckled.

"Come, George, we have more matters to discuss."

"Of course, let us take our leave."

The men began to take their leave.

"Phillip, you don't have to follow. These are just some extra points, only."

"Of course, Father."

The kings left. Aurora dug the toe of her boot into the ground, biting her lip. Since their…excursion…three days before, Phillip had barely looked her in the eye. It wasn't their first time, of course, so she wasn't sure what was going through his mind. At first, she told herself to see it as a blessing- there would be no more _distractions_ for now; but of course she couldn't stop wondering what she had done wrong and it was all she could think about (hence distracting her even more).

"Are you planning on telling me what happened between three nights ago and the morning after?" she asked finally, looking up carefully at the prince.

"I- Nothing."

"You told me, when we first arrived, that you wanted me to feel safe enough to tell you what was troubling me, yet it seems you are going through that little problem as well."

"I am not _troubled_, Kai-"

"You are getting defensive."  
"And you are getting angry, as usual. Nothing has changed between then and now. We've had sex before and we carry on with our normal lives after that, so why do you want something different now?"

Keaira scoffed, taken aback by his sudden harshness. "Going back to our normal lives? Yes, you completely avoiding me and taking measures to walk in the opposite direction when I cross your path is definitely on schedule to 'going back to our normal lives'. I just want to know what you are so frustrated about but you're just being an arse."

Turning away, she re-notched her arrow, took aim, and let it fly. The target was a straw, humanoid dummy with a bullseye on its chest. The arrow lodged itself in its painted eye instead.

"I need my space to practise." She said curtly.

"Kai-"

Another arrow flew, this time burying itself in the dummy's white mouth. Taking the hint, the prince left.

.oOo.

Diaval left the kitchens, a tart in his mouth, two more in his hands, and a canister of whiskey, or maybe rum, buried somewhere in his shirt. His human form was nowhere near the beauty of his raven gorgeousness, but worked well on the human females and therefore gave him many new opportunities.

He just had to work with what was given to him.

Walking down the hallway that would take him to the royal wing, and therefore Aurora's chambers, Diaval swallowed the last of his first tart. He turned the corners, and stopped outside her door. There was a tray of cold, untouched food outside her door.

"Aurora?" he called, knocking quietly "Are you there?"

There was a rustle of fabric from inside the room, but no worded response.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out. We could sneak into the forest, if you'd like. Haven't been back there in ages, it'll be nice to-"

"I'm not feeling well, Diaval. Maybe next time." Came the small reply from beyond the door. The raven-man sighed. It was the same recording everyday for the past three days, no matter what he offered.

"Princess, you have to come out some time. I miss talking to you- the only entertaining thing that has happened so far is King George getting so drunk last night, he poured wine all over that little pretty boy prince."

"Soon, I promise- just, not now."

"What is wrong- please, I want to help."

"It's…messy, you couldn't understand- I don't want to trouble you."

Defeated, he turned away, reminding her to please eat something before weaving out into the main corridor. His tarts remained in his hands as he walked forward into the fields.

Munching on his second tart, he winced and shook his head at the brutes crashing their iron swords against one another. Humans were all just brutes. A couple of bear-like men wrestled and scrabbled with bare hands in a small circle, while servants and others cheered on, hoping the one they placed their bets on would win.

He carried on walking until he reached the archery fields. They were mostly empty and quiet as most of the army relied on their brute strength rather than aim and precision, so it was a surprise when he so the small figure practising on one of the dummies.

Something about Keaira compelled him. He was rarely attracted to humans, unless they really were _blessed_, and the small, dark woman wasn't anything so special, yet he was eerily drawn to her. There was a familiarity about her- not in looks, but in her presence, they way she spoke and moved; her magic aura felt like one he had felt for years, though they had only met a week ago.

He watched her notch her arrow. The wind rose, and her knee-length dress flapped behind her, exposing one of her black fabric-clad thighs. A midnight braid fell down and stopped at her midback, also gently swaying in the wind; otherwise she was as still as a statue.

The arrow was released and hit its mark on the dummies chest.

Keaira lowered the bow, before tensing.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning around. She turned, her gaze wary, but hopeful before shifting to surprise "Oh, sorry- I thought you were someone else."

"You mean you were hoping it was someone else."

Her eyes narrowed at him "What do you want, anyway? I'm not in the mood."

"I just wanted to come out here and relax like I usually do here, but it seems you keep taking up all my spots."

She bit her lip and set her bow down as he jogged up the steps of the bleachers and sat on its highest platform.

"I'm sorry, I just fought with someone. Sit if you want to- I'll leave you to it."

Keaira picked up her bow and arrows and placed the to the side before walking to the target. Yanking out each of the arrows she had already shot, she walked back, placing them with the rest of the set in their quiver.

"No, you don't have to- there's enough space for two." Diaval called, unsure why though. He felt good, however, when the girl smiled and sat next to him on top of the large bleachers. He offered her his third tart and she accepted it, biting into the pastry and jam. They sat in a slightly awkward, but friendly silence.

"So what were you and the pretty boy fighting about?"

"You'd be very disgusted to know." Diaval raised his eyebrows, but didn't press the matter. "Where's the princess? I haven't seen her for a couple days."

"She hasn't been feeling well, so she's been in bed-rest."

"Well, I hope she gets better soon, I suppose. Humans have horrible immune systems."

Diaval hesitated, pulling out his canister and opening it. Taking a swig he looked out at the empty field.

"Out with it then," he heard Keaira say," what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Diaval protested, before sighing "Aurora won't speak to me; won't even open the door for me, and keeps saying she's fine and that I couldn't possibly understand what she's going through. The thing is, she's been brought up by pixies, and her only real friends have been me and Maleficent- no real _female_ companions-"

"Oh no, no, no, no- I am not- I can't-"

"Please, I know I barely know you and it's a rather uncomfortable-" Keaira snorted "-situation because you don't know her well either, but, I can't just sit here while she's-"

"Yes you can; it'll pass in a couple days."

"She probably doesn't even know what's happening!"

"Aren't you a bird? How do you even know about this?"

"I've been human for almost twenty years."

The woman sighed, tucking an escaped ringlet of hair behind her ear.

"You do know I am here for a _reason_, right? I can't afford side-projects."

"If I remember correctly, you mentioned something about being friends if we were all on the same side. Last I checked; friends help other friends."

"Using my own words against me." She smiled "Smart, Diaval. I may have underestimated you."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Does she know about me?"

"I haven't had the chance to speak to her."

"Do you want me to tell her?

"I- How am I suppose to know?" Diaval asked incredulously "You know, she seems to be under the impression that Stefan can break the curse."

Keaira gagged "You can't be serious."

"He's the only person who has been romantically involved with Maleficent, however long ago that was, so I see how she could come to that conclusion. Yet, she remains so oblivious to his…faults."

"He's nothing but a bastard. What sort of evil maims? How long was she without her wings?"

"It was because he took her wings she had the desire for revenge. It was his betrayal that drove her over the edge. I became her familiar to be her wings."

Keaira let out a sarcastic laugh as Diaval took another gulp. She declined his offer for a drink, looking up the setting sun. She had the features of a not-quite-woman; there was still something child-like and innocent about the small shape od her mouth and curve of her chin and nose.

"I don't do this sort of thing, ever, so don't expect a repeat of this favour. Also remember that you owe me, and I cash in my promises every time. Understood?"

"Of course, Mistress." Diaval answered, saluting her. He gave her a cheeky grin; she responded with a whack on his arm.

"Thank you, by the way." She said, standing up and dusting her clothes.

"For what, exactly?" Diaval asked, squinting up at her. She looked at him.

"While talking to you, I forgot why I even came out here in the first place, and that rarely ever happens. So now, even though this conversation is at its end, I can go back to my problems with a fresher and clearer mind." She skipped down the steps, but paused and looked back halfway through. "I envy the princess in the sense that she can always see the goodness and love in other people, but that is because she has been shielded from the reality of humans all her life. There will come a time when that shield isn't big enough, and you have to be there for her, because she will need you and can't go through it alone. But I suspect she won't have to, which is one more thing I am jealous off."

Jumping the rest of the way down, she landed softly on the grass. Picking up her bow and quiver, she waved once at Diaval before walking back to the main building.

Diaval watched her swing the quiver on her back swiftly. Its middle shimmered, almost as if going out of focus, and then its image sharpened on her back. The raven-man leaned back. It was probably a sticking spell of some sort, he presumed- she was too far away for him to tell.

The sky bled, the afternoon azure drowned completely. The clouds above appeared like orange cotton doting a pink fabric ceiling. Diaval missed the time when he too could be a part of that mural.

"Oh Maleficent." He murmured to himself, polishing of the last of his whiskey "You could've at least turned me back to my gorgeous self before deciding to go to sleep."

.oOo.

"George." Keaira greeted in surprise. She moved away from her door, inviting the king into her room. He smiled at her warmly through his thick, white whiskers and entered.

"Kai, my girl, how are you this evening?"

"I am well, of course."

"I should hope so- you seemed a little strung up this morning."

"Ah, well, I hoped I wasn't being to obvious in my…dislike…to Stefan." She lied easily with a rueful smile.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, among other things. Please, sit down."

Keaira sat in the chair opposite the king, her hands placed primly on her lap. Her fingers fiddled with her bangles.

"You are doing well in hiding your magic."

"I have been using a bit, I admit- for small things."

'That is fine, as long as no one notices. Keep it up- however I may have overestimated you acting skills."

"I am sorry, I will do better to show some likeness toward His Majesty."

"You need to show that soon, my girl. The union with that man and this kingdom is what Phillip needs if he wants to be the strongest king there is."

"Of course- I never want to sabotage his future, ever. I will do better from now on. I promise."

"I know I can count on you." He smiled "Which is why I trust the next bit of our conversation doesn't reach _anybody's_ ears, including Phillips."

"I don't understand-"

"It has come to my attention that Phillip is currently _seeing_ another girl."

Keaira froze, the breath leaving her in one go. Heat began to rush up her face.  
"I-"

"I want to know who it is."

Relaxing, the girl darted her eyes away. "I-I am not sure who you're speaking off- I wasn't aware that Phillip has been-"  
"You and Phillip have been as thick as thieves since you arrived at my doorstep; don't try and tell me you don't know of his escapades."

"I-I, uh-" she spluttered. She was going to _kill_ that bastard. "-fine, it is true. He has been seeing someone, but he refuses to reveal her identity, even to me. I suspect it has been taking a toll on his duties here?"

"That is correct. It seems he is rather infatuated with this girl. I believe he may be under the impression that he loves her, whether he admits it to me or not."

Keaira's heartbeat jumped.

"I-"

"I want you to find out who this girl is."

"I'm sorry?"

"She may be a very good woman, the best even, but I can't let his affairs tangle with politics and his _duties_ to his kingdom. He has promised me this relationship is over, but I can't trust him. He has always been too emotional, unlike you."

"I'm sure if he's promised, then-" Keaira swallowed "what would you do with the information if I gave it to you?"

"Whatever is necessary to keep him from her. _Anything_ that is necessary, no matter how horrible."

"You would-"

"For the better of so many more lives, yes."

Keaira fell silent, sitting tensed and still. George sighed and stood up.  
"I appear to have ruined you evening, and for that I apologise. But can I still trust you?"

Mutely nodding, she turned her face slightly as her adoptive father kissed the top of her head and ambled out of the room, whistling softly.

Not bothering to remove her robe, she climbed under her covers, burying her face in the pillow. She made a noise when she moved away as her face, and the pillowcase were damp. Passing her hand over the fabric and lightly tapping her cheeks, she dried her tears completely, and drying out anymore potential ones from escaping.

The weight of the meaning of her George's words hung over her; sleep ignored her for the night.

**So what do you think? Bit of tension between Kai and her family/ lover and a budding friendship between her and Diaval. Hands up if you think/ want something between them. And oh, poor Aurora, she needs some comfort does she not? I wonder who from. **

**And then there's Maleficent- when will and who shall wake her?**

**So many questions- and with summer here, so many will be answered ;)**

**Review what you think and what you want to happen!**

**-Ash :)**


	6. Confessions

"How is the princess? I hope her health is at its best."

Kai flicked her gaze from her breakfast plate to Diaval, silently standing in the corner of the dining room before turning back to her uneaten vegetables.

"Aurora has merely come down with a minor ailment. I am sure she will be much better in a couple more days." Stefan answered without missing a beat.

"I should pray so- Phillip's been worried as well, haven't you, son?"

"O-Of course," he stuttered, caught by surprise. Keaira rolled her eyes, shoving something in her mouth before she spoke out of term. "I was wondering when I could visit her."

"We wouldn't want you to catch what her illness, now would we? But I'll be sure to give her your words when I visit her next."

"I didn't realise Stefan has been visiting her."

"He hasn't." Diaval replied as he picked up dirty plates from the table.

"Here, let me." Kai intervened, picking up glasses and cutlery.

"No, there's no need, really."

"Shut up and just accept my help, will you?" she retorted with a grin as she stacked glasses in one hand. "Is the princess still truly unwell?"

"She won't say a word to me, other than 'go away' and the like." Diaval paused, as if debating to continue "I'm worried about her."

A sound of a throat being cleared echoed through the room. Startled, Kai jumped away from Diaval and whipped around to the direction the noise came from. Phillip leaned casually by the doorway, lips pursed.

"Kai?" he asked, his entire question in her name. _What are you doing with him_?

"I'm just helping clear up." She stated, though it annoyed her that she felt the need to explain herself at all.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking." Retorted the girl as she pointedly placed the items on the tray with more force than necessary.

"I mean-"

Diaval cleared his throat. "I can leave-"

"Thank you."

"That's not necessary." The couple voiced simultaneously. Kai sighed, looking from Diaval to Phillip "I'll see you later, then." She murmured as she pushed past the raven-man.

"What do you want?" Keaira asked curtly once they shut the doors behind them.

"I just wanted to talk." Said the prince, his voice oddly strained. "I just- I am sorry about the way I have been acting towards you." Keaira scoffed "What?"

"It's been almost a week and you only decide to apologise now. And why? Because you miss someone's company under the sheets?"

"There's no need to get angry at me!" Phillip hissed, his volume rising to match Kai's "I'm here apologising, and you are just to stubborn to care!"

Flinching backwards, Kai looked away, lips pursed. She had half a mind to say sorry back to him, but-

_I can't let his affairs tangle with politics and his duties to his kingdom._

_Whatever is necessary to keep him from her- no matter how horrible._

"I really don't care, right now Phillip." Kai muttered at the end, purposely trying to avoid his bewildered stare.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do."

And she left, leaving Phillip alone with his confused thoughts.

.oOo.

Aurora looked in her mirror, her fingers tracing what was now the plateaued, but still red skin surrounding her wound. It had barely healed, and now there was some unidentifiable yellowish liquid oozing out of the pore, in addition to the throbbing pain. For her health, but mostly because she didn't want to be alone anymore, the princess almost unlocked her door, until she heard the voice behind the rapping.

"Princess? I was wondering if you could open up."

Halting in her tracks, Aurora frowned. "Who is it?"

There was a pause. "A friend." Came the feminine answer. "Someone mentioned to me that your ailment was something other than a…disease."

"Who did? And who are you?"

"It's Keaira- I am a part of King George's party." She said, "Diaval asked me to come check on you because he decided you may be more comfortable speaking to me."

Diaval? Aurora faintly remembered the small, pretty chocolate-coloured girl who had arrived with Phillip. Her and Diaval were already friends? A surprising, but small, spark of resentment flurried through her.

"Why would I be more comfortable talking to you?" Aurora winced as her cheek began to throb even more.

"I didn't mean it like that- I- we thought you'd want to talk to a _female_….acquaintance."

"Why would I-"Aurora broke of with a yelp, bringing her hand gingerly to her face. The pain had intensified until her mind fogged and legs gave way.

"Princess?" came the concerned cry "Aurora! Open the door!"

Aurora was not to sure what happened after, but her eyes focused on a pair of dark ones, and then she could her someone murmuring her name. She allowed herself to be helped up and almost carried to her bed, where she was sat down.

Blinking, her mind cleared, and the ache throbbed dully. In the same place, she could feel something cool and smooth being applied.

"You really can't dress a wound, can you?"

Aurora flicked her gaze to the voice, meeting the other girl's concerned, but mildly amused one.

"To formally introduce myself, despite the circumstances, I'm Keaira. You're Princess Aurora, to save you the need to speak anymore."

Silence fell over them as Keaira quickly cleaned and redressed the wound.

"I think you know what's coming next." The darker girl murmured quietly. Aurora watched her as she cleaned the supplies and placed them back into the cupboard. They looked about the same age, her and Aurora, yet she seemed so…motherly.

"You're going to ask how I received this wound. I fell." Aurora murmured, looking away.

"Where?"

"Down the stairs outside my room." She answered, keeping her gaze on the little spider web forming to her left.

"When- day, or night?"

"After dinner."

"What did you fall on to give you such a gash?"

"Against the glove of an armoured statue."

"Why would you refuse help and stay here under the pretence of being ill."

"I was embarrassed. Are you done interrogating me? How did you get past my locked doors, anyway?"

Keaira smiled and walked to Aurora's side, but didn't sit on the bed.

"If I hadn't, who knows what could have happened." She retorted "I'm going to tell you a little trick- a universal giveaway in all people. When you tell the truth, your gaze mostly remains to you your right; however, when you are trying to fabricate a story- especially a very commendable one- you stare to your left." She said. Aurora snapped her gaze away from the web "Why?" Keaira added, "I have yet to find out, but there it is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to imply anything. Just tell me, now, that you were telling the truth to me and we'll leave it. If you didn't, then you can choose to tell me, or anyone for that matter, or we can leave it an unsolved mystery; but a burden shared is a burden halved, princess."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but you can. Still, you can trust Diaval. Isn't that what he's here for? To be your confidant?"

"I- It's very complicated."

Keaira reached out carefully and trailed her fingers across the wound, not expecting the burning pain that shot up her fingertips. With a small hiss she pulled away, connecting the dots instantly.

"Stefan hit you." It was a statement rather than a question.

"How did you-" Aurora stood, eyes wide in surprise. Kai shook her head, looking away.

"Was it him or not?"

The princess's silence spoke volumes.

"Bastard." Kai murmured under her breath. She was shocked- unsure how a father could do this to his own daughter. There had been no sign of guilt or remorse or even plain regret the past few days. "Why haven't you told Diaval?" she asked Aurora.

"I-I didn't know what to say." Aurora said after a beat. She slumped back down on the edge of the bed leaning her elbows against he knees. "I was scared." Her voice mumbled through layers of blonde tresses as she rested her head in her hands.

Biting her lip, and against her better judgement, Kai hesitantly perched on the balls of her feet in front of the princess, placing her palms on the blonde's knees for support.

"And he wouldn't quite understand." She murmured, smiling ruefully at Aurora's timid nod. She knew all to well the position the princess was in. "I do, you know," Aurora glanced at Kai "understand," the darker girl added.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am a _ward_- sort off- of King George. He isn't my father; I was sent to live with him."

"By your own parents?" Aurora asked, receiving a nod in return, "I was sent to live with pixies. They didn't make the best mothers."

"Is this the first time?" the smaller girl asked, indicating to the gash on the other girl's cheek.

"Yes."

"That's happened to me before, as well."

Keaira stood up and clutched the hem of her cotton shirt, hesitating again before slowly pulling it up, exposing the side of her torso as well as revealing a slim, jagged line of scar tissue that snaked a white streak around and around her dark caramel torso.

"Your parents-"

"Yes. Almost always when I was living with them."

Aurora bit her bottom lip, frowning. Her pale hand lifted and reached forward before fisting and pulling away.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, its fine." Kai murmured dropping the blouse and hiding the mark.

"I don't want it to scar." Aurora murmured "Not on my face."

"You should have thought about that when you decided not to tell anyone." Kai chastised "But I think I've done a pretty good job at it so far, but the bandages have to be redressed every day for at least another week or so."

"Thank you."

Kai started a little before smiling unsurely "No problem." She pushed herself up "I should be leaving now so that people don't send out a search party for me and find me here with your secret." She paused "Diaval wants me to give him a verdict on how you are. What do you want me to say?"

The mention of Diaval made Aurora look away, but Kai didn't miss the redness colouring the younger girl's cheeks.

"Tell him-" she paused, taking a breath "tell him I want to talk to him."

Kai smiled. "Good choice, princess."

"Can you not call me that, please? Just refer to me as Aurora."

"Of course, Aurora." Kai smiled before exiting.

.oOo.

Kai watched Diaval's face light up like a new dawn. Grinning, he laughed happily, clapping his hands before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Squeezing hard he lifted her off the ground, much to the girl's resistance. As she had her arms pinned to her side, the only objections she could place were a few slight wiggles. He placed her down, black eyes glittering.

"So she'll talk to me?"

"That's what I said, Diaval."

"Thank you, Kai, seriously." He sighed "Just- thank you."

He strode away quickly, turning the corner to the princess's room.

"Twice in one day." Kai murmured to herself.

**So this is a little short and filler-y, I apologise- but not to ****worry, it seems that Diaval has taken off to talk to his favourite princess ;)**

**Do review your thoughts and ideas, and thank you all so much for last chapters views, favs, follows and especially reviews; they really keep me going :D**

**-Ash :)**


	7. Reunite

Diaval's stare burnt a hole in Aurora, and the heat bore another one in her cheeks. She pursed her lips, wringing her hands as she watched the raven-man watch her. They were standing a few feet apart- the man having gasped loudly when after Aurora shut her room door (and bolted it) and turned around, revealing the bandage over half her face- and all was silent.

A feeling of dread washed over the princess. Why hadn't she just told him sooner? Why did she push him away? Was he upset now? An inkling of fear and nausea crawled up her stomach- what could a man like him want with a scarred girl like her? Her eyes raked over him, the sick feeling intensifying. It was true- what would a handsome man want with a marked girl? He was going to leave her- abandon her- probably for the pretty Keaira, and-

The breath left her when a warm wall collided into her. She immediately sank into the familiarity of the raven-man's human form, tucking her arms between them as his wound gently over her back and through her hair. Sighing softly, she nuzzled into his hard, yet soft, chest as his fingers absentmindedly tangled into her blonde curls. His chin rested on her head and they stood there, by the door, for many long moments.

He smelled like the outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly when they parted. He quietly pulled away the bandages, thankfully unflinching as he took in the ugly wound. He looked to her, silently receiving permission; a slight frown knitted his eyebrows as the pads of his fingers traced the raw skin. Aurora relished in the feel of his coarse fingers tracing across her face, but flinched away as he roamed over a tender area. Diaval retracted his hand back, as if burnt, as well, concern and anger clouding a once peaceful face. "Who did this to you?"

"Stefan," the reply came after a beat. A strained noise erupted out of the raven-man's throat and he moved to the door, apparently with a purpose. "Wait, what are you- _Diaval_."

The sound of his name stirred him from his angry dream. He allowed her hand to notch in his bent elbow and turn him around to face her; he was taken aback by her shocked look, unconsciously relaxing his own features before realising the anger that was probably evident in his expression.

"He deserves death." He gritted out.

"For hitting me?"

"For that and everything he has put us through and-" he broke off, fisting his hands. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Aurora asked quietly, being the voice of reason "You certainly can't fight him physically, and your magic isn't strong enough without her."

Diaval's thoughts flashed momentarily to the one non-comatose person in the kingdom with magic.

"You're right." He said eventually, mentally noting himself to talk to Kai soon. Turning around, he saw that Aurora had broken into a large smile that lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle and the wound seem invisible. It was contagious, hence Diaval found himself grinning as well.

"You did a good job with the bandaging." He murmured later as he redressed her cheek. He smiled inwardly as she unconsciously leaned into his palm as he applied an ointment.

"It wasn't me," she admitted sheepishly, "My attempts caused some sort of infection. Whatever Keaira did, it's helped immensely from last night to today."

Diaval reminded himself to thank the other girl later.

"Good on Kai, then." He said to Aurora. He caught her smile diminishing, but was reignited a split second later. Not thinking much of it, he washed his hands before blanketing the wound gently in a fresh bandage. Moving away, he let her slide off the bed. She shot him a last smile before padding to her changing room.

She returned later, hair let loose from its small clips and accessories, and in her nightgown and robe. Crawling onto her bed, she joined him as he lounged, feet out on the mattress. Opening an arm, he felt her settle tightly against his side. She lay her arm on his torso, small hand splayed over his chest, and tangled her legs with his. Diaval embraced her with his closest arm before resting his head on hers.

Diaval almost basked in the familiarity of the moment- he didn't fully realise how much he missed Aurora's company, or at least in the company of someone he cared for.

"What's wrong?" she murmured.

"Don't do this again." He said firmly. Aurora peeked up at him, eyes sparkling blue through the tangle of curls. He realised, with a start that the brightness was made due to the sheen of tears.

"I-I'm sorry Diaval, I didn't mean to-" her voice broke and she buried her head into Diaval's side. He sat up, lifting her up as well and cradled her face in his hands.

"Hey, hey look at me." He said, wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs. She sniffed and regarded him. It never truly occurred to him how beautiful she'd grown up to be. "I'm sorry, I should have been more empathetic to what you are going through. I just wish you could have opened up to me sooner."

"I know, Diaval, I just don't know what got over me." She glanced away "I really thought he was our answer- that we could change him somehow and he would break the curse and we could all live happily ever after. I am so stupid."

"You aren't stupid." He scolded, leaning in "You are beautiful, kind, _clever_ and you see the good in _everyone_ and that is a gift I could kill for. You are perfect the way you are."

Aurora watched him with an unreadable emotion shining in her eyes. She turned in his grasp and lightly kissed the pad of his thumb. He smiled back at her and he leaned forward, pecking her forehead.

They lay back on the bed. Diaval felt tiredness wash over him, and didn't want to resist his drooping eyelids.

"Who could it be, then?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who will break the curse? Who is truly in love with Maleficent? And who does she truly love? I mean, the only male she's ever really been around with, other than Stefan, is you, right? And there's no way _you're _her true love, right?"

Diaval didn't answer, suddenly feeling incredibly uncertain though he himself was unsure why.

"Yes, of course." He answered lightly "Sleep now, my Princess. You're tired, I'm tired, and I need my own beauty sleep."

Aurora giggled against him, before snuggling closer to his side. For a few more hours- even after the princess had fallen asleep, and her soft snores were the only noises in the room- Diaval lay awake, fingers tangles in her locks, mulling over her words, getting more and more irritated with himself every time his thoughts shifted to a certain brunette, and then the blonde next to him, and then his sleeping Mistress.

Diaval had never been so confused in his life: that was the last coherent thought the raven-man had before sleep washed over him as well.

.oOo.

"Have you thought about waking up?"

Maleficent looked up slowly, an arched eyebrow delicately raised, at her self-proclaimed goddaughter.

"Is this some sort of philosophical question? You know I'm not one for those." Maleficent chuckled, watching as Aurora sat with a swish of fabric. Her blonde her glinted in the pale moonlight, and she turned to face the fairy, child-like curiosity on her maturing face.

"You can't possibly not know…" Aurora trailed off, biting her lip.

"Not know what?"

"Ah, I understand. You don't want to face your reality because this fantasy is too good to resist."

"What fantasy?" Maleficent asked, tensing.

"Please, Godmother, you and I both know that this is all just an incredibly vivid dream." Aurora stated in a condescending manner that was more like Maleficent than the princess.

"It would be so much better if you woke- myself and Diaval would be happy once more. We could go home- all three of us- back to the Moors. We could find a way to get your wings back-"

"Stop, enough." Maleficent croaked, standing up "I have my wings. Right here." She said, stroking the feathers in an attempt to remind herself that _they were there_. Yet, there was a small inkling of doubt that began to diffuse it's way into her mind- a black stain spreading and engulfing.

"You could wake up to me."

Maleficent gasped. Everything went silent. Not just in Maleficent's head- the surroundings fell quiet: no more croaks from the river trolls; no more giggling from the nymphs; no rhythmic flutter from the pixie wings.

The familiar accent rang continuously through her ears. The fairy wanted to turn, but didn't want to even more. She took to staring ahead, barely noticing that somehow Aurora had vanished. A rogue tear streamed down her face and she swiped it away angrily, her nails leaving red marks on her pallor.

Pride winning over self-restraint, Maleficent turned, looking up into the once familiar smiling eyes of Stefan.

"Come home to me Maleficent." He murmured, his voice coating over her name in the unique way _he_ only managed to utter. It took so much for Maleficent to hold her ground. She remained still when he stepped forward. "Please. I can make things right. We can be-" he reached out to touch her.

Just before his fingers brushed her skin, she jerked away, her body suddenly alive as she stumbled back a few steps.

…

Stefan jerked his hand away, colour draining from his face. _It couldn't be_, he thought, _she _couldn't_ be-_

Cautiously, he leaned closer, hand ready at the hilt of his iron sword. A few long moments passed with the erratic sound of his heart beat thrumming through his ears. With a final sigh of relief, Stefan withdrew, blaming his hallucinations on stress- that daughter of his was no help in this _bond_. He needed George's lands. He'd find a way to remove Aurora from her room. Somehow.

Then, they bond would be signed and sealed, and he'd get the lands- all of it. Earlier than those stupid _foreigners_ would know, but who cared about them?

He spared a fleeting glance down the length of Maleficent's body, his lip curling in disgust at how something so ugly could be so beautiful. He turned his head and strode out.

There was no way the fairy had jerked when he touched her- none at all. She deserved to be where she was, now and forever.

…

"No, no we can't-"

"Why, Maleficent, I thought you lo-"

"I do- I did- I," her hands reached behind her, feeling comfort in her feathers. "You- we can't. Leave- leave now."

"Maleficent-"

"_Leave_!" she screamed, her wings taking her away from the ground. For a few moments, she merely watched as her feet left the soil and climbed a feet or so, before looking up and just _pushing_ to the stars.

For once, she didn't care that the force she exerted was enough to flatten the grounds and trees in a half-league radius- she just wanted to be alone.

Yet as she floated gently, staring back at the glaring light of the full moon, she knew she was missing something, though she wasn't sure what.

.oOo.

Kai pushed past a shirtless Phillip, to tense to even notice his lack of clothing, and strode into his room. With a wave of her hand, he door slid out of his grasp and slammed shut and bolted.

"What in hell?"

"Usually I'd just keep it all in and hold a grudge against you for ages before finally loosing my temper, but enough is honestly enough. You told your father about us."

If Phillip was going to say something, he didn't, because he shut his mouth.

"I-"

"And then you also told him we didn't mean anything."

"That was clearly a _lie_ to keep him from inquiring further."

"Then it _clearly_ wasn't good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing- nothing at all." She turned around, finally noticing his lack of a shirt. Phillip used it to his advantage. Stepping forward, he gripped her upperarms lightly in his large hands and bent to her level. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, smirking as he felt her give in and response. Releasing his grip, his fingers played with the knot in her hair, trying to undo the tail it was in. Her hands ran up and down the planes of his back before finding home around his neck.

"Come on," he murmured, in between kisses "let's go to bed."

Abruptly, Keaira pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hands, eyes wide and dark.

"No, no, no." she murmured, stepping away. She looked up at Phillip, eyes shining with a thin film of tears. Worried, Phillip stepped forward only to find her jerk away as if he were venomous. "I'm done Phillip. I'm sorry- it's for the best of both us." She straightened her shoulders. "No more distractions. We're done." She murmured the last bit, almost to herself, before turning around.

Phillip grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and turned her around, suddenly angrier than anything. "You're just letting us go, like that." He hissed, snapping his fingers for effect. "After everything we went through to even- and you're just wasting it?"

"I'm _not _wasting anything." She sighed "What we had has run its course and now you are to marry the princess, and I am too…we need to move on."

"Where is this coming from?" Phillip all but yelled.

"From the fact that you are going to marry this princess and for us to remain together is for me to be nothing but your mistress; which will end badly politically. Also, I would never degrade myself to that level. Ever. So I am ripping of the bandage now, because that is far less painful in the long run than just inching it away. We're done, Phillip." She wrenched her hand away "The sooner we both accept it the better."

.oOo.

The night air bit her exposed skin in short, sharp nips. Kai let out a breath that fogged in front of her as she regarded the great expanse she'd have to cross to get to the thick barrier on the other side. There was a shorter, less tiring route than walking or running across the border was, but as she looked overhead and behind her, the familiar nagging of someone watching her took hold. She knew better than to haste and risk suspicion or being caught; though, there was a part of her (a part that resented her decisions with the prince) that muttered _who cares_? She shoved away that little sub-conscious and stared ahead.

The small woman tightened her hold on her quiver and clutched her bow tighter before sprinting off into the welcoming darkness.

**Ooooh so what was going on there, I wonder?**

**Thank you again for all the great reviews and follows and favourites. Sorry for not shouting out, these past couple times. I'm doing my best to get round to them :/**

**I wonder if we can get up to 90 reviews this time. Hmmm- challenge accepted?**

**See you next time!**

**-Ash :)**


	8. Rebuild

To most passers, the looming monster of a thorn barricade would've been enough to make them walk very hastily in the opposite direction, so it would have been more than a surprise to see the petite (so small, one could mistake her for a girl) woman, clad rather casually save for the quiver and bow, stride confidently towards the barricade. It would've been even more of a shock to see her, without hesitation, begin climbing into that dead, yet alive, forest of death, her small form disappearing from view.

What they wouldn't know, of course, that the barrier was meant to keep non-magical invaders out. They would never find know that as soon as the dark woman stepped into the wall, the thorns shifted away, creating a clear easy path into the beauty it protected.

Keaira jogged the last few feet and entered the Moors without much celebration. She smiled, however, and breathed in the familiarity of a magical atmosphere. The white crescent hanging in the sky cast a light brighter here than at the castle, illuminating the forest and river, like a dim morning, almost.

_Who dares trespass? _A voice entered her mind as a shadow loomed, shading Kai and the area in front of her. Reaching for one of her arrows, she turned slowly, ready for a fight, but stopping in surprise when she met her opponent. Casually, she replaced her weapon and looked up at the creature.

"I'm not a threat." She stated, raising her palms for effect. The tree giant lumbered forward and glared.

_Who dares trespass?_ It repeated, louder, in her head.

_I don't have time for this_, Kai thought as she let out a sigh. Holding out her hand she glared up at the tree giant, smirking when she saw his- eyes?- widen fractionally. With a wave of her fingers, a tendril of the green fog that was surrounding them stretched forward and snaked to the thorny growth behind them. A hissing sound was emitted when they touched, the fog apparently corrosive to the thorns. With a wave of her hand, the fog disappeared completely. There was a gaping hole in the previously secure barricade.

"Like I said," she muttered with a sarcastic smile, "I am not a threat."

.oOo.

Diaval woke with a start that caused the warm weight on his chest to stir with a moan. Aurora shifted slightly before settling back to sleep.

The raven-man gazed up at the dark canopy, half-wishing it was the star-splattered sky outside (also half-wishing he was flying amongst them), letting out a sigh. Before tiredness could wash over again, he slowly shifted up to seated position, cradling Aurora's head gently in his palms. Swinging his legs off the bed and easing off the mattress, he gently placed the sleeping princess back on her pillow. Almost instantly she buried her face into it, snuggling it with a content noise. Diaval smiled, watching her for a few more moments before abruptly coming too backing away.

Biting his lip he looked to the door, before glancing back to the nest of glowing curls on the bed. Without much thought he strode the few steps over to her side and leaned down, pressing his lips against the cool exposed skin of her forehead.

He pulled away without any haste, he ran his hand over the silk flaxen strands, smiling again as she smiled in her sleep at the ministrations. Again, he snapped himself out of it, and frowned, unsure what he was doing.

Diaval shook his head, before nodding to himself, then exited the room silently without anymore detours.

…

…

"Oh no, more…darkness!"

"Shut up, idiot! She'll hear us and we're done for!"

"But sometimes, I miss the happy days."

"Please, you weren't even born then…"

"…still…"

"I can feel her magic, almost as strong as Mal-"

"I can hear you just fine." Snapped Kai finally, turning around to the apparently still pond. Balthazar, as she learned the tree-warrior's name was, let out a groan that she perceived to be a laugh of some sort.

"See, I told you!" one of the voices hissed.

Kai sighed, walking over to the banks. She crouched at the edge, dipping her fingertips into the water. There was movement beneath the surface.

"I promise you, I'm not here to hurt anyone." She looked around "Any of you, I swear- I'm just trying to help." She called out a bit louder.

Receiving no response, Kai bit her lip, moving to stand up.

"W-Why would we want help from- from-"

"Someone like me?" Kai offered, turning to the sound of the voice. A miniscule humanoid figure floated at her eye-level, her pink flower-petal dress floating and ebbing lightly. "How many of me have you met exactly?" The flower nymph turned her head away. Kai held out her hand, watching the nymph flinch away then reluctantly float back. "I bet I can count them on one hand. Am I right?"

The creature nodded finally.

"And I am sure it is the same with the rest of you. The Moors is a beautiful haven for us, but it is known for it's seclusion from the world, is it not?"

Again, the nymph nodded. It floated forward a bit more, the tips of it's dress brushing against the woman's palm. Moments later, she felt a light weight rest on her hand as the nymph rested on her.

"I am here to help you. I want to bring this barricade down and let some light in again."

"Who's side are you on?"

"You are asking me to choose between the Moors and Maelficent?" Keaira watched as more nymphs emerged, watching the green male that had asked the last question flit around her. "What you citizens must understand is that fairy's always have good intentions, espeicially until the very end. So yes, I am in the Moors side, but the Moors will require protection, and hence, Maleficent."

"Are you going to be the new queen?"

"Trust me, when we're done here, there will be no 'queen' or 'king'. I promise."

"Why do you care so much about the Moors?" the green nymph asked, a look of distrust painted on his tiny, delicate features.

"Someone I love very much was taken care of here." Kai answered simply "Now I am just returning the favour."

.oOo.

Shocked faces greeted Aurora as she entered the dining hall. Immediately her face grew hot and her hand trailed up to her face in habit. Her gaze shifted to Diaval, who was already by her seat, and was relaxed by the kind smile he threw her. Surprisingly, she managed to walk the few feet to her chair without much commotion, and found herself meeting Keaira's friendly stare. Despite everything, the princess found herself not returning it as much as she should have, instantly making her feel guilty for all the things the other woman had done for her. However, it seemed like the brunette didn't it to heart, because she was already going back to her food.

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thank you for your concern, Your Majesty." Aurora answered the jovial king politely. People began to focus on their food again, and so did the princess, trying to keep her eyes from trailing to the burning stare to her left.

"I hope you have received all the care you require for your…illness." Gritting her teeth, Aurora looked to her left, but didn't quite meet her father's gaze.  
"I did, thank you, father." She murmured.

"I'd like to speak with you after breakfast, my girl. A father misses his daughter."

Aurora swallowed the bile that entered her mouth, finding her appetite for the next few days vapourise as she registered the words.  
"Of course father." She smiled in his general direction.

For the rest of the meal, Aurora watched as other's ate, her own food growing cold on the plate.

…

Aurora toyed with the fabric of her dress as she clasped her hands in front of her, shifting from one foot to the other as she faced her father's back in his study. The king was looking out the window, one hand on his hip, and the other leaning against the wall. The princess found herself unable to block out the blinding light reflected of the metal glove. Swallowing she looked down at the stone floor.

When she looked up, Stefan was towering over her, his face unreadable.

They stood that way for what felt like years. Aurora tried her best to keep her stare but broke away in the end, unnerved and frankly terrified of the tyrant in front of her.

"How are you?"

Aurora allowed herself to slowly look back at the man, shocked at the gentle display in his voice. She swallowed. "I am fine, thank you." She answered politely.

"Your- you- you are feeling better?" he asked finally.

"Yes, much better."  
"That's good, that Prince Phillip will have someone to converse with again, I suppose."

Aurora nodded, wanting nothing more than to turn and run.

She flinched, holding back a scream, when Stefan cupped her chin with his gloved hand. The king noticed, and his eyes narrowed considerably as he tilted her face toward him.

"Why are you flinching from me? I am your father, Aurora."

"I-You startled me, father."

"Everything I do is because I want to see this kingdom grow so you can have it. It's all for you, Aurora. I do it because I love you."

"I-I know…father."

"Do you really?"

Aurora nodded as furiously as she could in his grasp. Finally he freed her. She ran her hand over where he had clutched her.

"That will be all, my girl."

Aurora curtseied, muttering a greeting before turning and almost running away.

…

"Hey, everything alright in there?" Diaval asked, pushing himself of the wall he was leaning against. Throwing everything in the wind, Aurora raced down the last few steps and very nearly leaped into his arms, his arms not tightening around her quick enough. "Woah, hey, okay," Diaval muttered as his breath left him. Looking around the corridor, he allowed himself and Aurora to stay in their position, with one arm around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head.

Aurora sighed in content, feeling his fingers thread into her hair. She breathed in the comfort of his scent, pouting when he gently pried her away.

"Hey, not in public. You're someone else's remember?"

The princess burned read as Diaval chuckled. She noticed his smile diminishing after awhile and let herself wonder if-

No. _No_.

"Come on," he said quietly "lets get you some fresh air."

…

Aurora stepped into the sunlight, and for the first time truly realised how much she missed it's warmth. She skipped forward before throwing her head back and extending her arms out, unable to contain the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

"You sound like you haven't seen the light of day in weeks." A voice observed. Aurora found a grinning Phillip watching her from a few feet away "Then again," he continued apologetically "it seems you have. I apologise for my brashness."

"What's there to apologise for, really? It seems all that time I spent away was made up by you being out here."

Phillip chuckled "I guess that's true."

Auroa smiled, pursing her lips and trailed her eyes around the gardens.

"Do you- Would you like to go for a walk?" the prince asked after a moment's hesitation. The princess smiled, turning to Diaval. For once, the man's eyes were directed elsewhere, and she felt a sinking in her stomach. _Don't be daft Aurora, he can't _just _be looking at you_.

_But I wish he was…_

Shaking her head to make her thought dissipitate, Aurora let out a huff.

"Well if you don't-"  
"No, no of course not-" she called "-please, lead the way."

The couple walked in around silently, neither unable to ignore the blanket of awkwardness in the air.

"So, how have you kept yourself busy while I was away? I do apologise for not being a good host."

"No, no, of course not- illnesses are never to be taken lightly." He paused "I've spent a lot of my time here, actually. It helps me…think."

"Think? What do you think about?" Phillip's face scrunched at the question, looking almost as if he had to fabricate the answers. "If it is too personal, then by all means tell me so that I do not pry."

"No, no of course- do you want to marry me?" he spluttered, stopping them in their tracks.  
"Is this a proposal?" Aurora asked slowly, trying to control the blush rising.

"It's a question. If this were your choice, would you want to marry me?"

_Of course not! _Aurora wanted to say, _Not when I don't love you…_

Instead, she kept silent.

"Ahh," sighed Phillip "I believe I have my answer."

"Wait, Phillip," Aurora turned the prince to face her "I don't want to marry you, because does it not feel like an obligation to marry someone you have only known a week? I know nothing about you- and while the mystery is intriguing, or whatever, it takes away the appeal of marriage, does it not?"

"You're right, I guess- for all I know you have scales and webbed feet under that dress." Aurora giggled lightly.

"Besides, I think I know why you come out here."  
"What do you mean?"

"You have someone…significant…back home, don't you?"

"Something like that. It's over now, and in the past."

"Nothing in the past truly stays in the past, does it?" she reminded softly.

"You are incredibly wise for someone so young." Aurora giggled again before accepting Phillip's elbow. They began to walk once more.

"So if you get to know me, you'd want to get married to me."  
"Well, what if I find out something utterly disgusting about you? Maybe you chew your toenails."

"Chew your- that's a horrid habit."  
"I used to do that as a child."

"Oh, well, I do apologise, but-"

"I am only joking, Phillip."

"Right."

Aurora looked up and Phillip to see him grinning down at her. He was handsome, exotic with his tanned, spotless skin and sparkling hazel eyes; from the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled (and oh, that smile); and just the way he seemed to always make her laugh. There was also the face that he was close to her age. The princess realised she never laughed as much as she did when she wasn't with the prince. He made her happy.

They walked on as Phillip delved into an embarrassing story from his time growing up. Aurora found herself guffawing at almost every sentence. When she looked to him again, with the same hazel-eye-crinkling smile, and high cheekbones, Aurora found herself deciding that maybe she could be happy with him after all.

…

Diaval was bored.

And irritated.

And hot.

And for the sake of everything, was he bored.

Chucking another rock at one of the trees, Diaval huffed, wiping away a sheen of sweat gathering on his brow. Leaves from the tree ruffled; Diaval bristled on alert- there had been no wind.

A second later, a figure dropped from the tree, landing softly on its feet. Diaval relaxed.

"What're you doing in a tree?" The figure whirled around in surprise.

"Sleeping." She stated simply, brushing off stray twigs.

"Sleeping?" Diaval asked.

"Sleeping."

"And why were you-"

"I'm tired, why else?" Kai asked, hands on hips. Diaval laughed reaching forward to pluck a stray leaf from her wild hair. He twirled it in his fingers in front of her, chuckling. She scowled, snapping it form his grip and letting it fall to the floor.

"So, am I allowed to ask why you're tired?"

"Because I didn't get much sleep last night." She snapped "So, I see you managed to get the princess out of her room, finally."

"Yes, yes I did," He said, grinning "but you helped. Thank you."

"You already said."

"Are you okay? You seem a little…" Diaval trailed of, trying to find the right words. Kai looked away, before squinting up at the bright sky.

"Nothing, I just- I ended something I didn't really want to."

"So why did you?"

"Because it was necessary!" she snapped. Her features softened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, that's alright, I guess." He answered "Do you- do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no, of course not." The response came hastily. There was laughter in the background. Kai turned and stepped back to stand next to Diaval. Phillip and Aurora emerged from the foliage, already looking like a couple. "Besides, it seems he's already moved on." She muttered to herself.

"What do you mean-" Diaval, confused, looked to Kai, who was staring off somewhere else. He followed her gaze to Phillip and Aurora and he watched the two converse. They'd stopped and were watching something in one of the trees. Something pulled in Diaval watching them, but he quickly extinguished it when he put together what Kai was saying. "No," he murmured to himself, before looking to the brunette next to him "No, _really_? _Really_?" He cried, a little louder than expected. Having attracted the royalties' gazes, Keaira blushed a deep red, something Diaval never deemed possible on someone like her.

"Shut up, Diaval." She hissed dangerously.

…

"Everything alright over there?" Aurora asked, a look of concern on her features. Phillip gritted his teeth, arms fisted at his sides. It was a good thing Aurora beat him too it- he would've been much less polite.

"Just fine, princess." Kai answered, executing a quick, perfect curtsey "Your Majesty," she greeted quietly after that. The other one did the same (but bowed, seeing he was a male). "I'll be taking my leave now."

Phillip didn't miss the glare she threw to the other man, and found himself glaring and the servant as well. Why was she talking to him? What did he do to her?

"Did you do something to upset her?" Phillip couldn't stop the words from tumbling out his mouth even if he wanted to.

"Me?" the paler one answered, a smirk playing on his lips "Trust me, I didn't do much. However-"

"Diaval." Aurora snapped, cutting him off. Both men turned to look at a stern Aurora. Phillip smirked.

"I am sorry for my over-stepping, Prince Phillip." The servant, Diaval, apologised humbly.

"You can take your leave, Diaval." A look of surprise crossed the servant's face, but he nodded and took his leave anyway.

"I apologise for him." Aurora said quietly.

"That's alright- some servants-"

"He isn't a servant- he's my confidant, a member of Court."

"Of course, Aurora, I apologise."

"You and Keaira appear to be close." She said, a smile flitting across her face. It amused Phillip, of all things, that she could change her emotions so efficiently.

"We grew up together. She was an unofficial ward of my father's."

"Was? That must mean she's of noble birth." There was a hint of bitterness in Aurora's tone, but with Phillip's current feeling towards Kai, he ignored it.

"Now she's our Court- she is a member of our Court as well." Phillip answered, coughing over his slip "And she isn't of noble birth- her…family…sent her too us. Kai loves to admit she was born on a farm, away from the citadel."

"It seems like everybody calls her Kai, yet I've been told to call her Keaira."

"Kai? That's a nickname reserved for family and a select few at home. Don't take it personally- she's not very good at getting close to people."

"Well," Aurora smiled ruefully "she's a fast learner. It seems her and Diaval are…very good friends now."

"Is that so?" Phillip muttered. Aurora hummed in response.

An awkward silence befell the couple as they walked back together into the castle, unable to wash off the feelings they were trying their hardest to eliminate for the people they knew they could never be with.

.oOo.

Maleficent found herself wondering away from the river in no general direction, but as her feet would have it, she was guided to a familiar cliff. There was a time when she debated the next leg of her journey, but it was for a short period, and she soon found herself perched on the longest, highest branch on that large, old tree on the highest cliff of the Moors.

She truly felt like a child again, worry and carefree. Footsteps sounded at the bottom of the tree, and a knocking in a familiar rhythm- _tap tap tap-tap tap_- at the base of the trunk. Effortlessly, she crawled back to the root of the branch and leaped down.

Straightening, she looked up at the young man in front of her. Handsome, tall, brunette, bright green eyes, tan- she mentally examined him.

"Who are you?" she indicated to his attire: an untied, white tunic, black trousers and black boots. "You don't belong here. How did you get in?"

"Come on, Mal," his voice was deeper than expected, but Maleficent was more surprised with the nickname than anything "How do you think I got in?" He held out his closed fist and opened it, a bright green flame gloved his hand. His brow furrowed when she took a step back with a scowl. Who was this intruder? Cautious, Maleficent held her arms out and ready, her own emerald mist trailing behind her. "You really don't remember who I am?"

The magic extinguished- all of it- in Maleficent's shock. The man's voice was soft, almost…sad?

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you that, Mal. You need to remember." He said, extending his arm out to touch her face. She flinched away.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know your name." she stated.

"You need to remember- the fact that I am here means your mind is healing. You need to remember me, Mal. Remember me."

"I _can't_." she cried "_I've never met you_." She cried, backing away until she hit her tree. She crumpled to the ground; she felt hot and her face was wet.

Crouching down, the man with magic took her face in his calloused hands and brought her eyes up to meet his. Maleficent knew those eyes, and the cheeky grin from somewhere else, and something told her it was okay to relax, and that she could trust him.

And so she did.

"Tell me your name, at least. Please." She stammered. He smiled at her.

"If I tell you, that means you already know it- so why don't _you_ say it?"

"But I don't-"

"Mal, say my name-"

"I-" she broke off, licking her lips. "Aiden." The man's grin widened considerably, and suddenly, Maleficent was remembering. "You're my brother."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

**So sorry for the late update, but I wasn't in my country for the past two weeks and according to my luck, we ended up in the places with no or the worst wifi so yay. **

**We hit the 90 review mark! I LOVE YOU ALL. COOKIES FOR YOU AND YOU AND YES, YOU IN THE BACK CORNER.**

**I seriously appreciate all the feedback you have given, and hope you drop of more :)**

**Love you all. Like, seriously. **

**Ash :)**


	9. Firsts

"Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Why aren't _you_ at dinner?" Diaval mimicked, swinging himself up next to the brunette. "So, I see you were in a…_do_…with Prince Pretty Boy over there."

"Shut up, Diaval." She hissed "Pretty Boy, seriously?"

"He certainly isn't _ruggedly_ handsome- like me for example. I mean," he stood and twirled around for effect "come on." He laughed, making Kai follow suit. "There we go, there's that smile."

"I'm surprised you don't find this offensive, or crude to say the least."

"Why? Not like the two of you are related or anything."

"But we were brought up by the same-" she sighed "the Men's world is so much more confusing, isn't it?"

"You're still in love with him though, aren't ya? So why didn't you just stay with him?"

"Because he's to marry Aurora, if you didn't notice! And besides, there are other things I have to do in which he would have been in the way."

"You mean waking Maleficent."

"Yes, I do actually, and as you can see, I have made no move from square one in that field, so I think I've made my point."

"But you didn't want to-"

"I did, and I do. I am done with Phillip, I really am. Yes, there may be some sentiment there for him, and yes maybe it's a bit hard seeing him with another younger, prettier, _human_ person, but I seriously am done."

"So, why would it have been bad for the public to know of your relationship?" Kai groaned "No seriously," Diaval continued nonetheless, "I don't understand- you aren't related, and you are part of their Royal Court, so, what's the big deal?"

"It's a long story."

"What colour is the sky?"

"What?"

"Just answer me."

"Blue."

"Great, it's not black yet. That means we have time. So, begin. I recommend you start with 'Once upon a time…' and so on."

Keaira chuckled "Fine, if you want to know that badly. I was-" Diaval coughed loudly, interrupting her. The woman rolled her eyes "Once upon a time- happy?"

"Very."

.oOo.

"You're meant to be older than me."

"I am."

"No you're not, I'm-" Maleficent paused, hearing herself speak. Her hand instinctively went to her hair and she gasped when the strands fell from her fingers far too quickly. Even her black gown was traded for a brown and green long blouse and trousers she remembered wearing from a long, long time ago. Her hands and fingers were small, chubby and child-like.

"How-"

"I told you- I'm your big brother." He said, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, she accepted it, mainly because the gesture was frighteningly and achingly familiar. They strolled down the cliffs and back to the river.

"You don't live with me. You never visit me here."

"I don't." he agreed. "Do you know why you live here?"

"I was- I was brought here." She frowned, images and flashes bombarding her mind "After- After you _died_?"

"That's right."

"But how are you dead when you're here, with me. You can't be dead."

"I am, and you know I'm not really here," Aiden said gently "because you know I am part of your subconscious. You know you're still asleep." Maleficent groaned.

"I am _not_ asleep! Why does everybody keep telling me that! And even if I was, why would I want to wake up? If you're dead, when I wake up, you'll be gone and I won't get to be with you anymore. Besides, how do I know who you are, when I never did all my life? I don't understand these memories."

"Your memories returning will answer many of those questions for you, in your own time. But why must you wake? Well, I hope you remember that our family wasn't just the two of us."

"But-"

There were more brief flashes: a hard woman; a constantly furious man; a young man- Aiden- being beaten constantly; a girl barely able to conjure even the weakest mist; and then there was her- the prodigal daughter whose talents outshone and compensated for her siblings' lack thereof.

"I see you remember that out of the three of us, you were the most powerful, and so you watched us pay the prices."

"I never meant-"

"We know- she knows. And she's alive. If you awaken, you could be with her. You could be with family once again, with people you love."

"I have everyone _here_." She whined, stomping her feet. Why couldn't he see that she had everything here, now.

"Do you really?" Aiden looked to the darkening sky. "It is almost nightfall. Should we go back?"

Without waiting for an answer, he strolled back to the tree, Maleficent following in his path. They reached the roots, where he turned around and bent to meet her level.

"It is your choice in the end, one only you can make, despite what others perceive. Make sure you don't regret it when the time comes."

"Will I see you again?"

Aiden paused, pursing his smiling lips. "That's up to you, Mal, and only you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, a loving one the fairy hadn't felt in a long, long time, and walked away, whistling a familiar tune.

Maleficent shook out her wings, letting them carry her up to her favourite branch. There she mulled over his words in her little paradise, not notcing the lengthening of her hair and features. She fell to a dreamless sleep as an adult full of worries and decisions.

.oOo.

"I was born to a family of magic. Powerful magic. My mother was a fairy and my father a warlock. They had three kids; a boy and two girls. It was a competition from birth on who was stronger. My parents were ruthless and cruel to us- they wanted us to be as powerful as we could be, but in their opinion, force was the necessary evil to get us there.

"One of us was lucky- born with wings and basically spewing out magic from the moment she was born."

"Aren't all fairies born with wings?"

"Not necessarily. Males rarely grow wings: if they don't they are called warlocks- like my father was- and if they do, they are fairies. Almost all women grow their wings at some point, like a coming of age. It's rare to not grow wings, and rarer to be born with them- but the earlier your wings come, the bigger they will be and the bigger the wings, the more powerful the magic; that's a rule that applies to both sexes."

"What happens if the wings are…stolen?"

"Wings are just a physical representation of your power, but loosing them, though not fatal, is like loosing a part of yourself, essentially."

"Anyway, I was a horrible magician. My siblings were not so unlucky, but one of us was still better than the other two, and those two, well, we were constantly…disciplined to say the least.

"But past all that, I was still a child when there was an…incident…and almost all of my family was killed. I was sent to live and train at a neighbouring kingdom and George took me in. I grew up with Phillip and the rest is history."

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me? I give you my life story and you ask me how old I am."

"I don't know, it seems like you've been through so much, yet you seem barely older than Aurora."

"We physically age _with_ humans- in that sense, our species and theirs are connected, though I am not sure why. When you spend a lot of time you spend with a human, you begin to age _with_ them. There were many human children around when I lived with my parents, though I was never close to any of them, they fed my ageing process for awhile, but since I started living with Phillip each year he grows, I do to, at the same pace. Physically, I'm probably around my twentieth year."

"But how old are you, really?"

"It's rude to ask a woman, you know." Kai punched Diaval's shoulder playfully "This year I am to reach my thirty-sixth human year, and before you ask, a fairies lifespan varies."

"Varies how?"

"It just varies."

"Why does Maleficent mean so much to you?" Diaval asked, bringing his legs up over the side of the torrent. Turning around, he leaned his back against a wall and sat cross-legged facing Keaira. She remained facing the horizon, though a breeze blew from behind her, causing her curls to sweep into her face.

"What makes you think she's _that_ important? I know her, and she's a powerful fairy that benefits our world. It's better that she's conscious, don't you think?"

"For one, this isn't the simplest of tasks and requires much effort. Secondly, you ended a relationship with Phillip to make sure you succeed here."

"I don't like being distracted."

"You said it yourself, Kai." Diaval pointed out causually "You said you grew up _with_ him, and that takes getting very close to someone. You two were obviously inseperable- so Maleficent has a higher ranking than that, which makes her very important, and-"

"Okay, Diaval, I get it."

"I am just saying Maleficent-"

"No, _shut up_!" She cried suddenly, efficiently silencing the raven-man. "I don't need reminders of any of this. I don't need to be told again and again that I had to sacrifice my own wants to wake her up and I don't need to be reminded that in this scenario I can't look at the man I love as anything other than collateral damage." She paused, taking in a shaky breath. Diaval reached out but she flinched away, standing up. She hopped off the torrent and onto the rooftop of the tower.

"Kai?" Diaval called softly from behind her. She raised a hand to her face, wiping away a stray tear forcefully. She felt his hand on her shoulder "Kai-"

"No, no and you know what the worst part is?" she continued suddenly, whirling around to face him. Once she opened her mouth the words cascaded out like a waterfall "I claim to be in love with him, and I am- but doesn't that mean I should let him go?

"I should let him heal from me and watch him with Aurora with happiness; but I can't see him happy with anyone other than me and that makes me the most selfish person in this world- and it doesn't help that she's beautiful and kind and loving and gentle and literally everything I am not." Diaval brow furrowed, clearly confused at the usually collected woman's outburst. He made to say something, but was cut off again.  
"And I can make excuses that it's because we both have magic and I haven't met or properly spoken to _anyone _who could properly _begin_ to understand what I'm going through, but in the end it's still the same," Diaval paused in his attempts to calm her down, likely realising she was speaking about him, but let her continue "even when I was with him, hell from the first bloody time I spoke to you, I was fucking attracted to you." She let out an almost manic laugh "How fucking screwed up am I?"

She stepped away from Diaval, growing warm from the lack of movement. Kai's face felt sticky and wet and she jut realised she was fully crying- tears were still steadily streaming down her cheeks and gathered uncomfortably under her chin.

…

Phillip and Aurora bumped into each other in the library after dinner.

"Hello." Aurora greeted with a warm smile. "Looking for someone?"

"I was looking for Kai, but-" he waved his hand "I'm sure she's fine."

"Diaval was absent at dinner as well, but I've learned to stop worrying." Aurora said, though she was partially telling herself that it was just a coincidence that both Keaira _and _her Diaval were absent.

"Are you finding something to read?"

"Yes, actually," Aurora smiled "but being brought up in a forest by pixies means I don't have much of an idea on where to start. I don't even know how to read yet." Phillip frowned, unsure how to respond; the princess giggled lightly. "I was joking- I do know how to read- but I've not read many books in my life. I'd like to start though." Phillip laughed. Aurora liked the way his cheeks dimpled into two little craters at the side of his mouth.

"In that case, may I recommend- wait, let's just browse first and see what stands out to you."  
"Of course, you do know better in this field."

They spent the next few hours together. Aurora was brave enough to admit that maybe she could see herself being with this man for the rest of her life; yet, there was still that pain in her chest every time she envisioned the tanned prince in front of her as her pretty bird.

…

When her outburst registered in her mind, Keaira clapped her hand to her mouth with a distressed noise halfway between a groan and sob. Diaval still stood a few feet away, seeing as she'd backed away and turned around and he was still too stunned at her confession to even move.

His brows knitted as he tried to make clear his own feelings at that point, but watched as she turned slowly around. Her hand was still jailing her mouth, almost as if releasing it would release Armageddon in words (which it probably would), and her dark eyes were wide and red rimmed. Her hair was in disarray, and there were a few locks stuck to her forehead. Her clothes from earlier were grass-stained and crumpled, her dark boots sprinkled with dried mud.

His thoughts flitted briefly to a beautiful blonde princess. What Kai had said was true: where she was feisty, Aurora was gentle; where Kai was undeniably attractive, Aurora was beautiful; and while Kai was almost always angry, Aurora kept a happy face no matter what.

Yet, where Aurora was naive, Kai understood; where Aurora saw black and white, Kai accepted the grey; and where Aurora was still a _girl_…Kai was a woman.

A loud-mouthed, feisty, angry woman, but a woman who could _understand _him.

"-don't listen to anything I just said. Forget everything. Please-"

Diaval stared, realising Kai had stepped closer and had her small hands on his upper arms. Her lips moved and she spoke, but he didn't really hear anything she said. His gaze roamed over her hair and bright, desperate eyes down to the hands on him. Silently, he took her fingers in his fists, silencing her and brought them back to her side. Stepping away from her, they watched each other almost warily.

"I'm sorry, Diaval." She murmured quietly, and he broke, grabbing her face in his hands and bringing his lips over hers.

…

"Thank you so much for tonight." Aurora said shyly, clutching her new reading list to her chest.

"It was my utmost pleasure, I assure you. Please tell me when you're done."

"Of course- I can't wait to get started."

They stood quietly, awkwardly, but it was nice, Aurora decided.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

They chuckled at the unified farewells. Aurora bit her lip, looking up shyly at the prince who mimicked her actions. She caught his gaze timidly lower to her lips then flit back up and her heart raced suddenly. He smiled softly at her, and leaned to the right, aiming for her cheek.

In a split second decision, she turned her head, letting his lips collide with hers.

He let out a muffled grunt of surprise and the contact, but was quick to respond. There were thuds as the books fell between them, but neither paid much mind as they moved against each other. His hands fisted the locks at the nape of her neck as she (to both their surprises) ran her hands underneath his shirt and up the hard planes of his back. Somehow he had her pushed up against her door when they pulled away.

It took a few moments for Aurora to finally open her eyes and register the situation. Realising how it would look if they were caught she blushed and averted her gaze. Her hands trailed out over his shirt and onto his chest as his fingers gripped her waist.

He frowned suddenly, still panting lightly, and brought a hand up. A finger trailed over her cheek, over her scar. Aurora felt her heart drop when he looked at he questioningly.

"Clumsy me." She offered weakly with laugh. He smiled softly, though she didn't think she believed him. She was about to hide her face in shame when he leaned forward and trailed a line of kisses down the still-pink mark.

Quietly, they pulled away and picked up the fallen books. Phillip handed his pile back to Aurora with a grin.

"Thank_ you_ for tonight, princess." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on her hand. Aurora watched until he turned the corner before walking into her own room.

That had been her first kiss, and it was amazing. She changed into her nightgown and fell onto her mattress. She looked up at the canopy of her bed and sighed. A part of her, a large part, wished it had been Diaval in place of Phillip- especially when the prince called her 'princess'. It was a pet name she had secretly reserved only for her bird.

Her lips still tingled lightly and she pressed them together to stop her insane smile from cramping her jaw.

But now at least she knew _how_ to kiss. Maybe now she could try that on Diaval. She giggled at the thought and buried herself under her sheet and into her pillow.

For a while, she forgot about Maleficent, Keaira, Phillip and her father. Her dreams that night consisted only of herself and her pretty bird.

For the first time in a long time, Aurora let herself be a sixteen-year-old girl.

…

Keaira wasn't certain how long Diaval had her pushed up against one of the torrent walls, but when they pulled away for the last time, dusk had already fallen and the last oranges of the sky were fading away. They watched each other warily as the tried to catch their breaths. Kai straightened her clothes, chuckling at Diaval's groan.

"I don't care for the fantasies you have, but _that_ isn't happening on a bloody tower. Understand?"

"Oh come on." Diaval whined, though her retrieved his shirt and slipped it on, to Kai's hidden disappointment. "Where does this leave us, then?" he asked, his tone serious and cautious now. Pausing in her movements, Kai took a deep breath.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging "I really don't."

"Why don't we sleep on it?"

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow?"

They both nodded in together at the others' statement. "Yeah, maybe, maybe it would be better to think it through the night."

"Yeah that'd be a wise choice." Diaval agreed.

Pressing her still swollen lips together, Keaira looked up. It was already dark. Looking back to Diaval, she extended her hand with an awkward smile. Diaval rolled his eyes and stepped forward, arms wide. With a small chuckle, Keaira let him wrap himself around her. They pulled away and she also allowed him to peck her lips once more.

"Tomorrow, then." He said as a farewell, before exiting.

Keaira followed minutes later, and a quarter to the next hour found her at the Moors once more.

"You seem a little happy this time round." The pink nymph floated in front of her, a smirk on her features. Balthazar grunted in agreement.

"Do I now?"

"It is- and it has its effects." The nymph stated, indicating behind Keaira. The woman turned, finding herself surrounded by dozens of other inhabitants.

"You are definitely here to help us, right?" a voice called from the crowd.

"I swear it." She promised, turning back to her work. There was still a lot more to be done before that promise could be fulfilled.

For the time being, as she magicked and toiled, Keaira allowed herself to find joy in her work. For the night, she wasn't going to be serious and uptight and she definitely wasn't going to allow her problems get the best of her. Not yet.

And it was good, that she did so, for she would have to rely on moments like these to carry on in a time that loomed in the near distance; an oncoming storm that one could merely prepare for.

**IMPORTANT: I'd like to remind you guys that the Diaval's pairing is yet to be decided, but it is confirmed that it WON'T be with an Keaira. I CAN tell you now that I am weighing the pros and cons of Malevora and Diavora because I do, weirdly enough, ship both for very, very different reasons. So, please, bear with me on that. :)**

**So thank you all so much for those lovely reviews and favourites and views and follows. I did my best and worked to push this chapter out today. So it's my birthday on Wednesday- it would be a lovely thing if you could take the time to drop of a review for me. Criticism accepted, flames will be ignored.**

**So who watched Into The Dalek (Doctor Who). I wonder if we'll see Rusty again...**

**-Ash :)**


End file.
